Supernova
by bbeellaa
Summary: Nessie & jacob get drunk in vegas and wake up married. Can jacob convince her to love him and dump her boyfriend before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story. It is my favourite so far! Please read and review. If I don't get at least 10 reviews from this first chapter then I will take it off that it isn't good enough and I will take it down and rethink the storyline. So far I have written four long chapters and they are reading to be posted. All I want are at least 10 reviews for every chapter!**

**This first chapter may prove a little boring but trust me! Chapter 2 is reading and I love it!**

**Bella.**

_Chapter One._

_PROLOGUE_

_A __**supernova**__ is a __stellar__explosion__. Supernovae are extremely luminous and cause a burst of radiation that often briefly outshines an entire __galaxy__, before fading from view over several weeks or months._

(Renesmee POV)

I had always had trouble communicating with people, which was ironic because of my talent. Or perhaps it wasn't ironic, because my talent of touching and telling people my thoughts had closed off my need to talk. Even with my only family, it seemed that I was just different. Not in a bad way, I loved being in my own little shell without a need to relate to anyone. It wasn't just that I couldn't really formulate sentences and that had nothing to do with my English skills either. It was just that I had never needed to tell anyone how I was feeling and as I grew up I never did learn how to.

My songs were my emotional outlet; my gift was just a knack but my music was how I was me and how I told people who I was.

It scared me to think that one day I might actually have to tell someone how I felt rather than keep it locked inside.

****

The day was over. Finally! I could not hold my excitement as I drove home from my second week back at school. Within that time I had made a great group of friends, started a band, been accepted into school society and scored myself the most sought after boy in my junior class, Chad Fray! I had not expected school to be like this.

So far no one had hated me and no one saw through my series of lies about my family. I was enrolled into Port Angeles High Junior Class. I looked 15, possibly 16 and everyone had believed that I was moved up a year because I was too smart for a sophomore. I had the grades to prove it too. Junior year was already proving to be a breeze.

I turned into my street, the butterflies and excitement building in my stomach as I got closer to the house. I turned into the driveway, opening the garage door to drive my Mini Cooper, my '15th' birthday present. Anxiously I walked out of the drive way and back around to the front of the house.

I burst through the front door, immediately heading for the living room. Mum and dad were in the kitchen and the rest of the family were on the couches, including Jacob.

"Guess what everyone!?" I almost cried out.

"What?" they all asked in unison, Jacob's husky voice standing out.

"Chad asked me out!"

"What?" Jacob almost shouted, standing up without delay as if the chair was scorching.

I expected laughter, smiles or shrieks of joy; some kind of sign of happiness or any emotion at all. The only one who did anything was Jacob. He blinked at me in disbelief, his eyes looking me over.

"Chad-d asked me out-t?" I quivered. I knew he saw me as a younger sister but I honestly didn't think he was that protective of me.

"Who _is_ Chad?" he said pronouncing each word slowly and crossing his arms.

"A guy?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. Chad wasn't that bad really. He was actually really sweet to me. He was the one that had first made me think about starting the band. Yes he did have a reputation for being a player but you can't believe _everything_ that you hear. To me he was really nice and I wasn't going to let gossipers ruin our friendship. Or relationship.

"Where did you meet him Renesmee?" he asked staring into my eyes with fury. I was waiting for someone to save me but it seemed that my family were impressed with the job Jacob was doing in playing older brother.

"He is in my band..." I admitted warily.

"You are in a _band_!" He made it sound like that we were one of those bands that require years of alcohol and substance abuse to produce songs that don't even make sense. I was convinced at this point that he was going to burst out of his clothes, turn into a werewolf and hunt Chad down.

"Maybe?"

My band was nothing like what he was imagining. In fact, you could barely call us a band. I was the lead singer, Chad was guitarist and his friend Nigel was drums. We didn't have our own songs; we didn't even have a name.

"Well are you going to bring him home for us to meet?" Jacob asked furious.

"Not if this is how you are going to react. Can't you just trust me and be happy for me?" I replied. I thought that this might waken him up. It didn't.

"I trust you Nessie; it is him I don't trust. I'd prefer if you stayed away from high school boys," he added grimly.

"Fine I will."

"You will?" he asked, his face a mask of pure joy, "Really?"

"Yes. I'll date college boys instead."

That made everyone in the room, besides Aunty Rose cringe. Ever since I started to look 15, whenever I would go out guys would look at me, and not try and be subtle about it. That's why Jacob insisted he go with me everywhere.

"_It's not like I can't defend myself," I had told him._

"_I know, in fact I'd like to teach you some things about self defence, but I would still feel heaps better if I was with you."_

Since then he'd been working with me on my right hook, and it seemed pretty effective. It now didn't seem odd that he was being protective. He had always been that way with me.

He scowled at me from my previous comment.

"Fine, I'll let him meet you. Or even better you can come a long to our date tomorrow." As soon as I spoke those words I regretted them.

He smiled. "Good. Where are you going?"

"After our band practice we are going to the movies." This made him smile even more. "Wait a second... THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SIT BETWEEN US!"

I had a terrifyingly bad vision of Chad sitting next Jacob. Jacob was probably double the size of him.

"I'm doing this for your own good Nessie. I know what teenage boys are like!"

"So do I!"

"I don't think you do..." he smiled shaking his head.

"I go to a public school for crying out loud! Of course I know what they are like." Luckily Jacob didn't know about the rest of the male population of the school looking at me and flirting, he would have had a seizure and made the family home school me forever.

"Either way... I'm still coming."

"It is just the movies! Nothing is going to happen!" I was really beginning to regret allowing him to come.

"I've been to the movies Nessie. A lot can happen. It gets pretty dark."

"And you would know? Oh wait you do know... from watching a movie with my mum!"

That hit a nerve. His eyebrows tensed together furiously and he crossed his arms.

"Now I thought you were over that Nessie. I don't love your mum that way anymore. It was a long time ago and a lot of things have changed."

I scowled at him. I found out a few months ago about the whole story between mum and Jacob and dad. I had almost vomited, literally when I had heard. Jacob and Mum? Ew. I had heard every detail, even the part where Jacob had kissed her before fighting the evil gang of vampires. For nights all I dreamt of was the song Stacey's mom, except in my dreams Jacob was singing Nessie's mum.

I wondered why no one in the room was saying anything.

"Whatever," I mumbled and walked up the stairs. From my room I could whispers but I didn't bother listening. I had more important things to think about, like what I was going to wear to the date.

We had a band rehearsal before, so that would limit options. I didn't want to seem like a try hard. I got out a pair of light spray-on skinny jeans and a white tank top. If it got cold in the cinema I would bring a jacket. I was half way through trying to pick my shoes when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said unenthusiastically.

It was just mum. She had a weird look on her face, as if she was really worried about me.

"Can I talk to you?" she said.

"Yes."

"I know you said that you had gotten over the whole me and Jacob thing but I just need to make sure. You can talk to me; I know it must seem really weird for you to understand." She said while patting the bed as she sat on it, inviting me to sit next to her. I obeyed.

"Really mum, there's nothing to talk about. I just said all that stuff to try and get Jacob not to come with me."

"He's very protective of you Nessie. But I wish you would see that as a good thing."

I ignored that comment and tried to change the subject.

"Why didn't anyone try and stick up for me? I thought you would be excited or happy, but none of you said anything."

"I think Jacob said enough," she mumbled while standing up and looking at my outfit for tomorrow, "I'd wear your ankle boots."

She walked out the door before giving me a quick smile. It was odd, like she knew something was going to happen, even though Alice was the fortune teller. I put the smile out of my mind as I pulled out my black ankle boots. She was right. The boots were perfect for the outfit. With that prepared I had nothing further to do. My homework was done... it was so easy I finished it during class.

"I could work on some songs I guess..." I muttered to myself, pulling my notepad from my bag. I sat on my bed crossed leg with a fresh page open. It had been so long since I had tried to write some lyrics. Chad had convinced me to work on other artist's songs and not to bother writing my own.

"It's too difficult," he had said in his deep voice, "Too hard for the band to work on."

He was right. I mean, I loved to write songs. It was one of my most favourite things to do in the world but I wanted what was best for the band.

Chad's dream was to be a famous guitarist. He was a cool musician type. Everyone in school wanted to be his friend and I was his _girl_friend. It was too good to be true. He really understood me, my dreams. Even though he had no idea about the truth I knew that he was the kind of person I could trust.

While I had been thinking my pen had been drifting across the page, writing lyrics that I hadn't even thought about.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

I squinted at the words on my page. They were deep but I had no idea where I had written them from. They had just poured out of me, about whom or what they were about? I had no idea but they seemed to be frighteningly real.

I closed the note pad, taking a sigh. It must have been a long day. I put it on my bedside table and turned off the light, grabbing my iPod from my bookshelf. Like every night I went through my usual playlist. It contained both current songs and then all of dad's songs that he recorded for me. They included mum's lullaby, mine and Grandma Esme's. I always listened to mine last, letting the soft chords slowly bring my eyes to a close.

Tonight was no exception. Soon after my lullaby had finished I was in a deep sleep.

****

**Please R&R to guess what is coming up next or just provide some feedback or just say HI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So take a guess at what the 'new visitors' maybe and you will be in the fanfic. Your name will be one of the characters (or if you don't like your name you can pick another one). Just make sure in your review you put what you think they are and the name you want in case you win.**

**Bella**

**(I will not update this story until there are 15 reviews)**

**Chapter 2**

The dark of my dream started to fade away and I began to recognise the room around me. I was standing on a stage, bright spotlights shining on me, blinding my vision for a moment. Then I focused. In front of me were a few sofas and a small coffee table and on the stage where I was were a set of lined up microphones. I stepped forward subtly to one of them.

"Don't Renesmee!" The voice was dark and harsh. It wasn't really deep but it was cold.

I turned to see Chad standing there, staring me down. That's funny, I thought. I always thought he had a really deep voice. His messy blonde hair was styles in his usual way, Zac Efron but shorter.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave?" he said again but this time harsher. His bright blue eyes shining and glaring at me.

"Leave? But I thought we had band practice?" The words flowed from my mouth but I wasn't in control of what I was saying.

"Don't you get it? I was lying about everything! I just wanted your money to fund _my_ band behind your back!" As he stopped talking his mouth closed, pressed into tight line. His tanned angular jaw line hardened as he swallowed.

"But what about the other night? You told me you loved me? Was that a lie too?"

"Like I said I just wanted a few things from you," he said smiling wickedly. This was far beyond reality, Chad was nothing like this. His reputation was a bit tainted; maybe this was rumours said about him. Perhaps my mind was reacting with its insecurities to tell me this was nothing like Chad, I had nothing to be worried about.

I smiled slightly as my dream faded away and my eyes opened to a new morning. I glanced over to my alarm clock 7:45 it told me. I pulled the covers off of me and stretched out my muscles. I had an hour and 15 minutes to have a shower, dry my hair, get changed, have breakfast and drive to practice for nine o'clock. I walked around my room, grabbing my clothes, shoes, towel and hair product, ready to dash to the bathroom.

I opened my door, about to run to the shower, when Jacob's voice startled me from downstairs. My dad was talking to him.

"Remember Jacob, take it easy! It is just a date!" I heard dad say.

"How would you feel if you had to watch Bella on a date with some musician?" Jacob whispered harshly.

"Maybe it would be better if you didn't go..." I heard my mum say.

"I am _not_ letting her be alone with some high school boy that I don't know or trust. She trusts people too much Edward, and I'm not going to let her be hurt because of her trustfulness. She is inexperienced and she is going to be hurt because she thinks she is right! She's so naive." he said while walking up the stairs. He stopped as soon as he saw me.

I glared him, warning him not to talk to me. He was about to open his mouth but closed it again, wisely. How dare he? He did not know me at all, I had decided. I was going to prove him wrong about Chad. Chad was nothing but nice to me and I _knew _I was right.

I left him there in the hallway, I hope he was feeling like crap and slammed the door as I walked into the bathroom. I desperately needed a shower. I needed the silence, the warmth, the relaxation, to calm me down before I saw Jacob again.

I let the hot water untense my muscles. I lost track of time and when I got out and dried my hair and put own my clothes I realised it had been forty five minutes, I only had fifteen to drive to the other side of town, to Chad's house for practice. I ran down the stairs, chucking my towel in the washing machine. I grabbed my bag off the kitchen table and ran to the door, opening it wide.

"Are you coming?" I asked Jacob, who was sitting on the couch with my parents. His eyes lit up as he realised he was forgiven, "We are going to be late!"

"We will take the bike then," he said with a smile as he stood up from the couch, and threw a helmet at me.

Dad scowled at us both but I just shrugged.

"I need to get there now!" I explained taking one last glance at the clock. Now I had ten minutes to get there! "Let's go!"

I closed the door behind us and then almost ran and tackled the bike as I jumped on it.

"_I_ am driving," Jacob said seriously. I shuffled back along the seat and grimaced as he put the helmet on me. "Wouldn't want to scratch that pretty face of your if we crash," he said and for some reason I felt as though he meant every word of it.

He revved the engine and sped off, faster than I expected him to go.

"Hold on," he said laughing at my reaction to the speed. As soon as I wrapped my arms around him I felt his warmth almost melt through his clothes and wrap around me.

We got to his house five minutes lae. His house was nothing spectacular compared to my house, but it was double story with a swimming pool and neat gardens. It was a comfy suburban home. I was greeted with a scowl from Chad, not a kiss. He made an even bigger face when I explained that I had brought company, but that look quickly vanished when Jacob walked through the door. I guess Chad was a little intimidated by Jacob's massive 6 ft 4 height and muscled body. I laughed in head and was glad Chad had been put in his place.

"Since you are late, me and Nigel have warmed up and there is no time for you too, we need to get straight to our set of cover songs," Chad said grabbing his guitar. He invited Jacob to sit on the couch.

"Wait, I thought you said we could do one of the originals?"

"That was before you were late. We have no time for your songs."

I saw Jacob shift in his seat. He seemed to be interested that I wrote my own songs. I would have to figure out a way to divert his questions about it later.

Rehearsal ran overtime, and I mean way overtime. I thought by the end Jacob would be bored of hearing my singing but every time we started a new sing he would sit up, just as interested as the previous song.

Our set included songs mainly from Katy Perry and Kelly Clarkson, because, according to Chad that was where my 'sound' lay between. To me Katy Perry and Kelly Clarkson sounded totally different but he had more experience in the whole singing thing so I listened to him.

The set started with Waking Up in Vegas, I Do Not Hook Up and My Life Would Suck without You and then finally Thinking of You, which was a personal favourite.

Jacob smiled enthusiastically after every song and always complimented me. Even though I didn't think I was good, his compliments didn't seem fake at all.

"Okay, lets wrap things up. Pretty good set for the party?" Chad asked Nigel. Nigel was quiet, he didn't say much. I had a feeling he didn't really like the band much, he just wanted every chance he could to play drums.

"I thought we were going to the movies?" I asked Chad, confused about the plans for tonight.

"No, we are performing at a party. Steph's dad is in the business and he might be there."

"He obviously is not going to be there if she is having a party with alcohol and half the year," I smiled sarcastically. I knew my parents would never let me have a party with alcohol.

"Not everyone's parents are uptight Renesmee. Now hurry and head home, pick out a sexy outfit, straighten your hair and meet me there at seven. Okay?" he said giving me a peck on the cheek. Jacob growled at the 'sexy' part.

"What's up with you?" Chad asked him stepping away from me.

"I'm hungry," Jacob said harshly, "Come on Nessie, let's go."

I didn't get a lecture in the car with Jacob. He didn't speak a word. I hoped he wasn't angry with me. He concentrated hard on the road, squinting now and again. I knew he wouldn't be bursting with happiness for me but I thought he would at least acknowledge my existence. We soon arrived home and I got out of the car quickly. I needed to straighten my long wavy hair and pick an outfit. I needed Alice!

"Alice I need your help to pick out an outfit!" I said as soon I burst in the door.

I stopped immediately. The whole family was sitting in the lounge room including the whole pack. Only about 11 or 12 were there, but there size dominated the whole room, except for Leah of course. Jacob walked in behind me, unsurprised at the scene.

"So how much do we know?" he said looking at Sam.

"Not much," Sam said looking at Alice. Worry lines carved out on her forehead indicated that she was stressed out. Her hand was in Jasper's and he looked at her too, probably understanding her grief more than I did.

"I can't see them. I don't know when they are coming," Alice said the worry creases easing as she spoke, returning as soon as she finished speaking.

"Then how do we know they are even coming? Or what they are?" Jacob asked.

"Things have been happening..." Sam said.

"What kind of things?" Jacob interrupted growing impatient.

"Things that are in accordance with tradition and prophecy," Sam growled back angrily, "We can smell them on the Rez; we can sense they are coming. If you spent anytime where you actually live instead of with these bloodsuckers then maybe you would feel it too."

"Now is not the time for district disputes," Grandpa Carlisle said easing the tension, "With Sam's permission we entered the reservation. We smelt them too." There was muttering amongst the room.

"Hang on a second," I said trying to grasp the situation, "Who is 'them'?"

"We don't know exactly," said Grandpa.

"They can't be wolves because the smell is too dissimilar. They are moving faster than vampires," Dad spoke for the first time.

"Are they good or bad?" I asked. It obviously was not the Volturi. Suddenly, the wolf packs' heads shot up and they all looked at each other with odd expressions.

"What is it?" I asked looking at them, "What is it?" I repeated, looking at dad. If they were all thinking of something he would be able to know what it was.

"I can hear them, their thoughts," said Jacob, "Well kind of... it is a bit high pitched and out of focus... like an old radio."

"What are they thinking?" asked Carlisle.

"I can't tell. I think they are speaking Spanish or something."

"They are speaking Nahuatl. It was spoken by the Aztecs in Mexico from at least the 7th century AD. I came across it when I was trying to track Victoria in South America. The dialect they are speaking is heavily influenced by Spanish," said dad standing up and putting his hands to his temples, his eyes closed.

"Can you understand what they are saying?" asked Carlisle.

"It's indistinct like a bad am radio."

"The pitch?" asked mum, referring to what Jacob had said before.

"Yes it is high but not odd. They are females."

"Girls?" asked Leah Clearwater, showing more interest than she had earlier in the issue. Her eyes sparkled and I understood how excited she must have been to think that some supernatural females would be approaching Forks and the LaPush reservation. Of course I couldn't grasp how left out she must feel being the only girl werewolf.

"Yes. They sound young as well, explaining why it might sound higher than normal."

I deep grumble came from Seth's stomach, surprisingly not his chest.

"Are you hungry?" I asked the whole pack, smiling. As the only member of the household that ate human food I had a specialty of cooking. The whole pack nodded.

"I'm gonna make some hotdogs and some sides. Who votes hot fries?" I asked. Six of them nodded hungrily, "Or salad?" I laughed. No one nodded. "I'll make enough for forty."

Forty may have seemed like a lot but these boys knew how to eat. To be polite they would probably only have two or three each. The others like Quil, Seth and Jacob who knew us too well to try and be polite would have four at the least. As I walked I got my phone out of my pocket and messaged Chad explaining that there was a family thing on and I couldn't come to the party. I didn't get a reply.

"I'll help you out," said Leah, getting up off one of the couches and walking with me to the kitchen."

Using the jumbo sized hot dog maker, we did about four batches at a time. While the hotdogs were being made we put the fries in the oven and they finished just in time to serve with the hot dogs. I cannot begin to explain the joy on the pack's face when we brought out the trays of food.

Just as I set one of the trays down the doorbell rang and I heard impatient hoots of a car horn from outside. I peered through the peep hole on our door and saw a blotchy faced Chad leaning his hand against the door. He looked drunk and I could almost smell the alcohol through the walls. His blonde hair looked wet from sweat.

"Sorry, I'll take care of this," I told my family before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Chad?" I asked seeing his face in the moonlight, "What are you doing here?"

"Com-ing to get-t you," he slurred, alcohol coming off his breath.

"I told you I couldn't come. There was a family thing," I lied. He smiled and nodded towards the Ute parked in my driveway. It tooted a bit and I felt self-conscious, wrapping my cardigan around me.

"Where's the sexy outfit I asked for?" he asked drying to grab my hand, "Did you want me to dress you?"

"You're drunk," I stated trying to release my hand from his grip like a weak girl would do. If I didn't control my strength I could hurt him bad, to his surprise.

"And if you weren't such a daddy's girl than you would be drunk too."

"Let go of my hand," I put some serious anger in the demand. I was already stressed about whatever or whoever was coming towards us and he was just pissing me off more.

"No."

"Chad leave, before you vomit _or_ say something stupid."

"Say what? Like how I made out with a girl from Forks High? Or how we went up to Steph's room? Actually now that I think about it maybe it wasn't a random girl. She did look a lot like Steph and she led the way to the room so maybe..." He chuckled to himself and I ripped my hand from his. His reputation should have warned me that this would happen but as usual I didn't listen.

"Leave. Now!" I said pushing him off our porch.

"Don't be like that baby! I'm sure I can give you a little too!" he said grabbing my arm again and trying to pull me towards him. A growl echoed from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob there. I hadn't even noticed the front door opening.

"Leave her alone," he growled pushing Chad so hard he fell down the steps of the porch and tumbled a bit down the path.

Chad winced, muttering to himself before skulking off towards the car he had arrived in, filled with his friends who were probably just as drunk. I didn't notice but I had tears rolling down my face accompanied by sobs. They drove off, laughing and tooting some more.

"I'm sorry Ness," Jacob said wrapping me a tight bear hug, "It took a lot of self-control not to rip him to pieces."

"No it's not your fault. No I just wish I had had a chance to hit him," I replied, still crying but it brought a smile to my face and Jacobs. "Well, it's not like we went out for a long time or anything..." I said mainly to myself but I knew he heard me because he nodded against my chest.

"You deserve better," he concluded. It sounded as if he knew what the better option was. I honestly didn't.

**REVIEW Please? ******


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Hey, thanks everyone for reviewing! I actually got to the amount of reviews I wanted for the first two chapters so thanks so much ********. The amount I want for this chapter is nine so I want update until the reviews reach 25. I left this chapter at a bit of cliff-hanger... so there is plenty to review about. You can review about 1- what you think is coming, 2-who are the pack?, 3-whether chad is telling the truth?. My favourite reviewers will get their names featured as one of the characters. If you would like to suggest a name I could use then please do!**

**Bella.**

CHAPTER 3

I didn't even remember falling asleep but I woke lying next to a hot body. As I opened my eyes a large tan hand shook me gently. Jacob looked over my shoulder and into my eyes.

"Nessie," Jacob whispered, "We have to get up."

I sat up in bed glancing around me. Jacob had lain next to me. He was still in his singlet and sweats from last night. I, however, was in my silk nightie. A million thoughts scrambled through my brain.

"Who dressed me?" I asked yawning. I threw the covers back and almost shrieked from the freezing room before I recovered myself.

Jacob chuckled and I gave him a worried look, "Don't worry," he said, "Alice did and I went out of the room."

"Then how did you end up...?" I asked grabbing a robe and wrapping myself in it so I could get out of bed without freezing. I analysed my hair in the mirror.

"You were freezing... I was tired. The rest of the wolves slept downstairs." I looked at my alarm clock. "But they are gone now."

"Why are we getting up at four am?" I almost screeched as I yawned.

"Everyone is going to the Rez for the expected time of arrival of whatever is coming. Your dad tried to listen to what they were saying and figured out when they would get here. Apparently they seem friendly enough."

"Right," I nodded, creating an awkward silence. I noticed a big pile of tissues on the floor. Jacob noticed that I had noticed. "I'm guessing that whole thing with Chad was not a dream." I must have been crying for a while last night.

"No it wasn't..." he muttered, looking a bit more hurt than I actually was, "I'm gonna leave you to get changed," he said getting out of my bed and stretching. "Remember to bring something warm."

I mumbled a yes and he walked out of my room, smiling as he closed the door gently. As soon as he left my phone vibrated, lighting up to show there was a message. When I opened it I noticed there wasn't just one message but 23 and 12 missed calls. Who from?

_Renesmee its chad pls answer i need 2 explain._

Another read:

_Pls let me explain. Nothing happened i swear._

As I was reading the third message in a group of 23 the phone began to buzz in my hand. It scared me so much I dropped it on the floor.

"Uhh," I mumbled as I fumbled to pick it up. It was Chad calling. It was 4 o'clock!! Reluctantly I pressed the green phone button and put the phone to my ear. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What?" I said monotone.

"You're angry," said a more sober voice on the other line.

"No," I answered sarcastically, pacing around my room, "I'm the happiest I've ever been." I decided to play the angry card, to make him feel extremely guilty about what had happened. After this call I was _never _going to call him _again._

"It didn't happen!" he insisted.

"So it _was_ a dream! Or a nightmare!" I answered back changing tone rapidly, "You appearing drunk on my doorstep, embarrassing me in front of my whole family, telling me you had sex with one of my best friends!" Okay, so Steph wasn't really one of my best friends, but it would make him feel guiltier.

"No that was true... the doorstep part... just not the best friend part." He stumbled a bit with his words. I was making him nervous. Good.

"So it _was _a girl from Forks High. How classy of you."

"Renesmee let me explain. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't even go to the party, the cops came before I arrived. Please believe me. You can ask Steph... her dad is really pissed," he said kind of chuckling at the last part. For some reason I did believe him. Partly because he sounded so sincere and secondly because it was how I predicted the party would have ended anyway.

I sighed, "I do believe you... but why would you say something like that to me anyway?"

"This is going to sound corny but..." he paused, "strange things are happening to me." It sounded as if he was about the mention the "girls" that were coming to Forks. I almost laughed out loud thinking whether they might be the reason for his 'strangeness'. It sounded as if he was going to talk about an illness but I was wrong.

"I think I'm falling for you Renesmee. And it's making me change. My head isn't in the same place it used to be. Now when I'm with you I think about my future and who I want to be. Last night I was scared. I've never felt this way before and it scared me more than anything to need someone as much as I need you."

A lump the size of Antarctica welled up in my throat and my brain felt all soft and gooey as if he had melted it. True, it was incredibly corny, but also true; it was the most romantic thing someone had ever said to me. I stood there with my mouth open for some time trying to think of a good response. He had basically just said he loved me. But did I love him?

"O-kay?" I said failing miserably to try and something smart.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked apparently unaware of my brain melt.

"Yes but never do that again! I don't care what you are scared of." Words started to come easier to me as I regained consciousness. I began to feel more at ease.

"Okay."

"And you didn't even ask what the family thing was. It could have been serious." I still wanted to make him feel guilty, so that he would never do it again.

"Was it serious?" Chad asked with sudden concern. I had actually made myself feel guilty.

"No." I stopped playing games with his head. Everything was forgiven; I was going to forget it ever happened. Hopefully I could make Jacob forget it too. It was going to be really embarrassing to have to explain this to my family after what they had seen or heard.

"What are you doing up at 4 am anyway?"

"I'm... about to go for a run." I guess my brain still hadn't recovered.

"At four am?" he questioned sarcastically. If only he knew how fast I could really run.

"Yes. It will be a long run."

"Will you be able to see where you are going?" He knew he was forgiven and used the opportunity to joke with me.

"Yes... the sun is about to come up." I was the worst liar in history! Worse than my mother.

"The sun comes out at 6." I was beginning to get annoyed with his comebacks. He, however, found it quite funny. I couldn't think of anything else to say back. Chad probably thought I had stayed awake all night until I thought I should answer his call. He probably thought I was head over heels in love with him. Was I?

Suddenly the door opened and Jacob appeared, his brow creased and eyes dark. I knew he had heard the whole of the conversation. Probably even what Chad had said? He was not happy. I knew him so well I could analyse his looks immediately. I knew I had to hang up the phone before he threw it out the window. Jacob had a bad temper, of course never towards me. He would never hit me and I always felt safe with him/

"On second thoughts I might go to sleep. Bye," I said hanging up quickly. I place the phone on the bedside table to be safe.

"So you have forgiven him?" he said coming in and closing my door. He was definitely not happy.

"You heard what he said too, didn't you?" I asked sitting in my bed. He leant on the wall. If I had believe Chad, surely he would too?

"Yes and I think its bullshit. Even if it is true, why would you take him back?" He folded his arms and I could see his muscles tense from anger.

"What did you expect me to do? Roast him over hot coals and pull out a whip?" I tried to be funny to calm him down but he didn't laugh at all. Only Emmett's booming laugh echoed from downstairs as well as Alice's pixie voice.

"You two can argue later," she said from the bottom of the stairs, "We have to leave now!"

I looked down at what I was wearing. I was still in my silk nightie and robe and my hair was like a lion's mane. It would take me at least ten minutes to get ready.

"I still have to get dressed," I hinted to Jacob. Without a word and clearly in immense disappointment he left my room and stomped down the stairs. I would talk to him on the way to the Rez.

Within fifteen minutes I was done getting changed. Alice had called up the stairs about time every minute or so but I had ignored her pleas to hurry up. I brought my leather jacket like Jacob had advised me too because it was going to be freezing. I wasn't particularly nervous about this morning. We wouldn't be outnumbered by whatever was coming and they seemed to be coming for peaceful purposes; that was what dad had picked up from their thoughts.

I stomped down the stairs to find that my whole family was there waiting except Jacob.

"Where did Jacob go?" I asked Alice who was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. She walked over to me.

"He couldn't wait for you any longer." She grabbed my hand and the whole family headed for the garage. Me, mum and dad went in the Volvo, Alice, Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma went in the Mercedes and Rosalie and Emmett went in the red BMW.

For the whole trip I stared out the window and watched the changing scenery. I knew the route from my house to LaPush off by heart. I could walk there in my dreams. Ever since I was young I would race Jacob there. Of course when I was younger he would let me win always, but as I grew older and developed speed we actually did race.

On days where he had had patrol and was really tired I would win fairly, but when he wasn't tired he always won. On occasions where I couldn't be bothered to run he would give me a piggyback, carrying me like I weighed as much as a five cent piece, all the way to LaPush. From there we would hang at his house, or by the cliff or at First Beach. While I was thinking of all these memories I realised it had been so long since we had spent quality time together. I missed him. I hoped I hadn't neglected him for Chad.

In no time we arrived at the field in LaPush. The pack was already there waiting.

"Why aren't they in there wolf form?" I asked dad.

"Human form is less threatening. We want peace," he answered tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

Jacob didn't look at me once when I got out of the car or when we made a formation on the clearing. I mean I knew he was angry but he could at least acknowledge my existence. The wolves stood in front, not to protect us but so that 'they' wouldn't get a shock when they saw vampires. Suddenly an unfamiliar smell sifted through the air. It was flowery, sweet in a way, like a combination of vanilla and wildflowers.

"They are coming!" I whispered with excitement.

"Shush," my dad whispers in my ear, "If your quiet and listen hard enough you might hear."

I did what he said and stopped talking. I concentrated hard, trying to listen to them. All I heard were birds chirping. I sighed with frustration and tried again. At first I heard nothing but then slowly, I heard them; their footsteps. It started softly, like rain on a tiled roof but as I concentrated harder and they got closer it developed to rain on a tin roof; delicate yet fast.

After a minute or so it suddenly stopped and all I heard was jingling.

"What are they doing?"

"I think they phased into their human forms. They are getting changed," dad answered. He suddenly looked past the clearing towards the trees. Everyone followed his lead and stared towards the trees. Nothing at first, but then a few leaves rustled... they emerged.

.

**CLIFFIE! Please review!**

**You can review about 1- what you think is coming, 2-who are the pack?, 3-whether chad is telling the truth?. My favourite reviewers will get their names featured as one of the characters. If you would like to suggest a name I could use then please do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! WHO IS COMING? YOU WILL FIND OUT!**

**First of all THANK YOU for all the reviews I received! I was so happy ********. Secondly for the next chapter to be uploaded I want fifteen reviews... so my reviews have to go up to 44. Some ideas for reviewing, 1. Do you like the pack? 2. What's up with Seth? 3. What's up with Brielle and Amaya? 4. Thoughts about Nessie and Jacob 5. What or who else is coming?**

**PLEASE review!**

**Thanks again,**

**Bella.**

CHAPTER 4

At first it only looked like two girls had appeared, but slowly they all walked out of the forest and nine beautiful young women formed a semi circle. One of them that was standing in the middle walked leisurely towards us and the girl next to her followed. The first girl was about 20 and had dark brown hair braided into a plait that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. She was skinny, clearly seen by the prominence of her cheek bones. She was pretty but had a harsh look on her face.

The girl next to her was a little shorter and looked a little younger, about my age. She had long almost black hair that reached in waves to above her hips. Her face beautiful, she had two full lips and her cat like, almond eyes where royal blue close to the iris and developed into a dark indigo grey. They walked so elegantly towards us, it seemed as though they were vampires, except the first girl had a russet tan and the younger one was fair. As jogged until they reached us I couldn't tear my eyes away from the girl that was my age.

A sharp movement from my right distracted me from the girl. Jacob was looking worryingly at Seth with a hand on his shoulder. Seth stood amazed and suddenly shook his head as if he had been day dreaming. His eyes refocused and he looked scared as he glanced towards Jacob. He muttered something and then ran back through our side of the clearing. Jacob stood there just as confused as I was until the two girls caught both of our attentions.

"This is Amaya and I am Brielle," the younger girl said as she reached us pointing to the older, brown haired girl next to her.

"We have been expecting something but haven't had the knowledge of what," said Sam nodding.

"Cihuateteo," the skinny brown haired girl; Amaya hissed. The girl next to her; Brielle grabbed her arm as if to stop her from attacking. From Amaya's ferocious glare at us I knew that Cihuateteo were vampires or something evil.

"The wolves would not have formed an alliance with them if they were Cihuateteo. They may be allies," the Brielle girl whispered softly. She did not have a Spanish accent.

"We come from Xochicalco tribe in Mexico," the older girl said with a thick accent, "We did not know you were with the vampires." She glared towards us. I was right.

"What are you?" Sam asked, undeterred by their hate for us. Finally he had found someone with a similar opinion.

The younger girl stepped forward trying to change this from a hostile situation to a friendly one. "I think it would be better if we showed you. Obviously there is much to discuss, but we came with hopes to form an alliance."

"Why?" Jacob asked suddenly, sensing the fear the girl was trying to hide.

"Something is coming; something that we may not be able to defeat unless we collaborate." Brielle turned to face Jacob, a look of fear and despair crossed her face.

"An alliance won't be possible if the vampires are involved," Amaya stated fiercely.

"That is not _possible_," Jacob answered firmly. I had a feeling he didn't like this new pack.

"Why? Because you love one?" the girl answered back just as firmly. I took it as a joke but Jacob growled. It seemed to hit a tender spot shown through his reaction to the girl.

"I don't think we need your help," he said stepping forward. The girl hissed and Brielle grabbed her arm once more.

"Stop. The wolves would not have formed an alliance with vampires if they were dangerous. Look at their eyes Amaya. They may be the inert vampires of the North." Brielle looked at us and smiled with a hopeful grin. We smiled back. "Remember what we said," she said looking back at Amaya just as hopeful.

"Remember your place _sister_," the Amaya hissed shooting a glare at her. Brielle pulled her aside and let go of her arm.

"This is about an alliance; there is no time to be offensive. The prophecies say this will bring a new time for us," she whispered but we could all still hear.

"Prophecies also say something about you; but you don't seem to follow those." Amaya seemed vicious and rude. Although I had no idea what they were speaking about, I instantly wanted to defend Brielle. She had a presence about her. She was kind and not judgmental. I wasn't the fortune teller of the family but I had a feeling that we would become good friends if her 'sister' would let their family create a treaty with us.

"I wasn't ready," Brielle said clenching her fists and jaw. This must be a touchy subject. I couldn't imagine their pack getting extremely angry, they seemed too effeminate and elegant.

"When will you be ready?" Amaya challenged her. I felt that Amaya despised Brielle for more than just not being ready to fulfil a 'prophecy'.

"I'd hate to break up whatever fights your having but we still don't know what you are. Can you show us?" Jacob said stepping forward. Brielle and Amaya stood apart from each other and nodded subtly.

"We will be back in a few minutes," Amaya said as she turned and slinked away.

"We know what you are, but would you mind if one of you phased? We need to understand size." Brielle smiled as Sam nodded yes and followed Amaya. The both soon began a fast jog back to the rest of the group. The spoke quickly in their native tongue and their silky words appeared like whispers to us from 200 metres away.

Brielle, Amaya and three others disappeared in the forest. Just before Brielle disappeared she gave us a hopeful and reassuring slight smile. As soon as they disappeared a series of whispers set out among the pack and our family. Jacob walked over with Sam to where I was standing with Dad and Grandpa Carlisle. The pack had called Seth back and he was going to be the one to phase for them, he was just beginning to run back to the clearing now; in his wolf form.

Jacob didn't make eye contact with me and then gradually a memory from a few minutes ago captured my attention again.

Amaya had said that Jacob loved _one _of us and I had a feeling she meant _love _love. The kind he had _once_ felt for my mother, or so I thought. Was Jacob still in love with mum? Although I had no proof of it, it seemed to hit me like a tonne of bricks and hurt a lot more than expected. It didn't hurt because I thought mum might leave dad for Jacob. I knew that that was impossible.

It hurt in a deeper way. All this time I thought that Jacob had always stayed with our family for me, because we were best friends... because we were like one person but I must have been wrong. Then another set of bricks hit me; I hadn't been treating Jacob like I usually had; we weren't like one person anymore. Had I pushed him away? Had I inadvertently made him fall for my mother _again_?

My thoughts were interrupted by an intense smell. It was flowery and sweet, the same combination of vanilla and wildflowers I had smelt when had first arrived at the clearing. The girls must have changed into whatever they were. Everyone's heads turned towards the trees.

While we looked towards the forest, Seth had arrived and was walking slowly in his wolf form toward the centre of the clearing. Why had he run away in the first place?

A feeling of déjà vu came over me as I saw a few of the trees on the outskirts of the clearing rustle. Suddenly five cats... no not cats... five enormous jaguars sprung from the trees, as if a mouth of forest had spat them out. They bolted towards us, but everyone knew that they would stop and they did, just in time. They stopped so suddenly it was almost like a jump and they landed exactly like cats did, graceful and on all fours. Now that their bodies weren't blurred by their speed I could see their coats and faces.

One jaguar immediately stood out. Four of them were various shades of golden brown but one of them wassnowy white with the slightest yellow tinge on her back. Her black spots stood out like crows in a snowy field and instead of brown greeney eyes; her eyes were a royal blue close to the iris and developed into a dark indigo grey. It was Brielle.

**Some ideas for reviewing, 1. Do you like the pack? 2. What's up with Seth? 3. What's up with Brielle and Amaya? 4. Thoughts about Nessie and Jacob 5. What or who else is coming?**

**PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**This is chapter five...**

**I'm a bit disappointed about the reviews for last chapter. There are some of you that have been reviewing a lot like, (my favourite!), Kayla 1013, Unerose93 blondeambition (sorry couldn't b bothered to write all the x's), fairyfloss101, dilidillz86 and BellaMason-Cullen17.**

**Thanks heaps guys! This chapter is a little boring but the real storyline will come out next chapter and that will only be posted after 10 reviews, so my reviews have to reach 47. **

**There are lots of things to review about such as:**

**Do you like the fighting?**

**What is brielle's secret?**

**What's up with Seth?**

**Who is your favourite character so far?**

**Improvements/things you like.**

**Thanks again!**

**Bella**

CHAPTER FIVE

Another one of the girls from the semi circle walked towards and I guessed she would be the translator between the jaguars and us. She looked similar to Amaya; brown hair and a skinny face. Her eyes were greener though.

"I'm Kayla," she said when she reached us; "I'm going to translate for you."

The wolves nodded and so did we.

"Brielle, the white jaguar is going to demonstrate how we fight. Is your wolf able to fight against her?" Kayla said with a heavy accent. She seemed much nicer than Amaya.

"Seth, our wolf is ready to fight," Sam said nodding towards Seth. Seth's fear was clear in eyes and in his heavy panting. I could see how scared he was, but why? Sam noticed too, or maybe he could just tell from his thoughts. He walked over to Seth and spoke what I presumed to be Quileute. His words were smooth like liquid, a bit similar to the style of Nahuatl. After Sam finished talking Seth seemed a little more at ease.

"Okay," Kayla said bringing her hands into a soft clap. She began to take a few steps back, as if this was going to be messy. "Is Seth your strongest wolf?" she asked with concern and in a heavy accent.

"One of our best," Jacob said giving Seth a nod. We all followed Kayla's lead and took a few steps back. It seemed hard to believe that someone as delicate and elegant as Brielle, not to mention a girl, could cause that much damage to Seth, who had recently grown nearly as massive as Jacob. His boyish face had matured. Even in jaguar form I could tell which jaguar was Amaya. She was browner then the others and her ferocious glare could still make me feel uneasy in her phase form.

"Brielle says that after they have fought in phase form, it may also be beneficial to fight as a human," Kayla said. Her soft voice broke the tension of the fight that was about to happen.

"That is true," said Sam. The two packs seemed to be the only ones communicating. I knew that the jaguar pack thought we were dangerous but it would still be helpful for them if they listened to us.

Brielle got up off her hind legs and sauntered over to Seth. He rose of his back legs too, with a bit of a tremble but recovered and took two slow steps towards her. Her head bowed slightly; as if she was about to pounce on him but instead she shuffled a bit closer to him. Seth stayed still, which was weird because he usually would have lost his cool by now and attacked the enemy.

Promptly she jumped, not on him; but over him. Her long, agile boy glided through the air and she landed on the other side of him, startling us and Seth. She sashayed from side to side, putting him on edge and just as suddenly as before she jumped and this time landed on him, making Kayla and the rest of the jaguar pack behind her smile. Their white teeth shone so brightly I was distracted and missed what Brielle had done next.

She had stood up on Seth, pinning down all four of his arms. I noticed a bright red scratch across his face. Brielle didn't seem too worried; she let out a friendly growl that sound like a laugh. She hopped off him and sustained her previous stance, on her hind legs, looking a little bored.

How could she have beaten Seth? This was not like him at all; he could never resist a fight. I held my mouth open in disbelief.

"Again," Sam ordered fiercely, "Seth _wants_ to fight again." Kayla nodded towards Brielle and she stretched out her front legs.

This time it was Seth that didn't wait for Brielle to be ready. He jumped on her, sending them both in a ball tumbling away from us. A hiss broke out among the girls at the end of the clearing and Amaya's already sour face turned even more bitter and resentful.

They stopped tumbling and this time Seth was on top of Brielle and her legs and arms were pinned down and a deep red gash was on her stomach. It wasn't fading as fast as Seth's. He got off her and slinked back to his previous position looking ashamed with himself. His eyes were downcast and his panting was nonexistent; as if he wasn't breathing at all.

"Are you satisfied if they phase back to their original form?" Kayla asked, "Brielle doesn't heal as fast as us." Seth let out a low whimper that startled me. "She will heal faster if she returns to her human state."

"Okay," Sam agreed. The jaguars ran away, at incredible speed and as they jumped into the forest it seemed as though the trees had swallowed them again. "Seth, stay in your wolf form," Sam ordered. Seth obeyed letting out a slight whimper that would only be heard with our ears. His eyes held the same darkness as before and I couldn't help but wonder why he felt so guilty about hurting Brielle. She was going to heal. Why did he tear himself up about it?

Footsteps distracted my thoughts as the jaguar girls in their human form emerged from the bushes. Amaya and Brielle walked through the clearing and I noticed Brielle's white t-shirt was ripped at the bottom and the strip used as a bandage for the cut on her stomach. I was certain that Seth noticed this too because he hung his head low when he saw them approach.

Grandpa must have thought that the wound was bleeding too much because he stepped forward and began to talk to Brielle.

"I am a trained doctor," he said with a careful smile, "I know you may not trust our family, but the cut on your abdomen looks serious and I would be happy to take a look at it."

Amaya hissed and took a stepped forward, "You shall do no such thing!" she said harshly.

Before Grandpa could reply Brielle said, "Please don't mistake my sisters' prejudices for my own. I do trust you all, if I didn't we would not have come." She slowly put her arms behind her back ignoring Amaya's glare and untied the bandage slowly, wincing a little as she took it off.

"It is deeper than I thought," said Grandpa Carlisle, "I know you do heal fast but to stop the risk of infection I would recommend stitches."

"I can't go to the nearest hospital, there will be too many questions," she said looking down at her stomach.

"Yes that is true. If you do trust us perhaps you could accompany us back to our residence. I have medical equipment." Brielle nodded towards Carlisle with a smile but Amaya's hiss disrupted her.

"What if he bites you?" she said with her heavy accent.

"It won't do anything. Their venom does not change us... besides I know they are good people." Brielle winced once again. The pain was hurting her.

"People?" Amaya questioned, disgusted, "A girl of the prophecy would not be so reckless with her life."

"After Amaya fights with one of your kind, we can all leave," Brielle stated, "We have a motel booked on Carris Street."

"That won't be necessary," said Sam pointing to Seth and Leah, "There is a vacant lot, about two doors down from Leah and Seth. It should be large enough to accommodate for your whole tribe comfortably."

"Thank you. Now could we begin this human fight before I bleed to death?" she asked comically but I could sense the seriousness in her voice.

"I will not fight any of the blood drinkers," Amaya state confidently, "You may trust them, _stupidly_," she said looking towards Brielle, "But I do not. I do not trust their venom."

"I'm the only one who is non-venomous. I am half human," I suggested. Amaya seemed to be more open to me fighting her. A smirk developed on her face, and I was happy it was there. Thanks to Jacob, I would be able to wipe it off. I knew I could beat her. As I walked through the small crowd of the wolf pack and my own family, Jacob snatched my arm protectively. I looked into his eyes, they were nervous and scared but I just gave him a smirk and they softened a little.

"I will be fine," I whispered, letting my arm slide out of his grip and through his hand. As my hand passed his for a second my heart skipped a bit. I told myself it was nerves. I passed Uncle Emmett and I could see he wasn't worried at all; he gave me a wink.

I walked to about three metres away from Amaya and watched her actions carefully because I didn't want to be surprised by a sudden attack like Seth had been with Brielle. I knew that Amaya wasn't as a good a fighter as Brielle was but I knew she had a lot of strength as well. She took a few steps around me, probably trying to put me on edge. I showed no fear or anxiousness and ignored her attempts to make me nervous. All I wanted to do was to beat her and prove myself to my family.

She took a step toward me and smirked. I could see the lie in her smile; she was frustrated that I wasn't reacting to her threats. Suddenly, as if she was motivated by my lack-of-response she leapt over me, similar to how Brielle had leapt over Seth, except this time Amaya was in human form. It happened so quickly I was startled when she landed behind me and attempted to thrust her fist into my skull. I caught her arm, but she repositioned herself quickly and flipped my body over to the floor. A spasm of pain crept through my back. If this had happened to human their spine would surely have been snapped.

I looked at her face and could tell that she thought it was over. It wasn't.

From my back I kicked my right leg to the side, making her legs buckle and sending her skinny body to the floor. I flipped back up and in that time she had crawled to her knees. From behind her, with my right arm I grabbed her right arm and swung it behind her back. With my left arm I grabbed her, along with her arm that was held tight against her body so that she couldn't move it. In a swift action I brought her to her feet and swung my head around so that my face was at her neck, as if I was going to bite her.

"That's how _we_ fight," I said with a smile. I looked over at my family and saw their comic grins. Jacob was smiling but also laughing. I pulled away from her and walked back towards my family. I turned and found that Brielle was also smiling.

"Okay so now that that is all over can I get stitched up?" she said looking at Carlisle.

"Our cars are this way," he said pointing past me to behind the bushes.

"Cars? You really are human," she said mockingly before following Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme through the bushes.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about!" I said to Jacob, laughing slightly and playing with my fingers.

"_Okay_... You were right!" he said, a goofy grin from ear to ear spreading on his face.

"What can I say? You taught me well." He seemed surprised and rather ecstatic at my last response. He eyes sparkled and it seemed that things would return back the way they used to. We followed my family out through the bushes to our cars.

"Hey do you want to come to a pack bonfire tonight?" he asked as we walked.

"Sure sounds like fun," I said. Instantaneously my phone rang and with a grimace I pulled it out of my pocket and checked who had messaged. It was Chad.

_Im guessing the jog is over ____ theres a party tonight at neils house_

_Starts at seven cya there xx_

"Don't worry about it," Jacob said as he peered over to read the message, "Go to the party."

"No I want to come to the bonfire," I reassured him and he suddenly seemed just as ecstatic as he was before, that same childish grin spreading, "We haven't spent a lot of time together lately... I don't want you to think things are going to change because I have a boyfriend."

His smile disappeared at the sound of boyfriend and I decided to change the subject.

"Why was Seth so down before?"

"You picked up on that?" he questioned, "He didn't like the idea of hurting Brielle."

"Well then why did he hurt her for?" I asked stupidly. I already knew the answer. By now our family had walked far up ahead and we were lagging behind.

"Sam ordered him too. An alpha's orders can't be defied."

"I still don't understand why you don't just become Alpha. Everything would be so much easier."

"Maybe, but the pack agreed I'm too much involved with vampires to not be biased."

By now we had reached the car. Brielle, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Alice and Jasper went in the Mercedes, Dad, Mum, Jacob and I went in the Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie went in the Jeep. Jacob's words rung in my mind for the whole trip home.

I'm too much involved with vampires...

I could tell he wanted to be the Alpha. The only reason he would continue his 'involvement' with us, even if it meant he had to give up being Alpha, was if he was still in love with mum. Today was a confirmation that Jacob still loved my mother.

And for some reason it seemed to hurt more than it should.

**There are lots of things to review about such as:**

**Do you like the fighting?**

**What is brielle's secret?**

**What's up with Seth?**

**Who is your favourite character so far?**

**Improvements/things you like.**

**Thanks again!**

**Bella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to , my favourite reviewer ever! Please tell me if you want me to dedicate a chapter to you because I will. I want 12 reviews for this chapter please! ******

**Also, let me know some names I could use as characters in the jaguar pack!**

**Things to review:**

**1 Names I could use as characters in the jaguar pack!**

**2 Who is the most annoying character?**

**3 Funny/Sad/Happy/Good/Bad parts of the story**

**BYE BYE!**

**Bella**

CHAPTER SIX

By the time we had reached La Push I had completely forgotten to message Chad back about the party and once we had all sat around the fire I was glad I chose to come here. Brielle was asked to come after Carlisle gave her some stitches (he also took a blood sample to run a few tests. I presumed she was allowed to come because she a representative of her jaguar pack but she said she couldn't come; Amaya was already angry with her.

The pack was like my second family and most of them I had grown up with. Billy, Jacob's dad treated me like I was his daughter and I had attended all the main events of the pack's. I was a bridesmaid at the wedding of Rachel and Paul only a few months ago.

The tribe's elders would recount stories that the generations of Quileutes had passed down to their sons and daughters. I felt like I was passing on that same legacy when I came to the bonfires. It was strange that I was allowed to come though, only the pack members and their imprints were allowed.

My mind suddenly reversed. _Only the pack and their imprints were allowed. _Seth didn't want to hurt Brielle. Was it because he had imprinted with her? It made perfect sense as I recalled my memories from this morning. The look in his eyes when he first saw her... the way he looked when he had hurt her... the way he looked now...

It was clear.

I was happy for him, extremely happy. I was glad he hadn't imprinted on Amaya because I was sure she would have never returned his feelings and would have made him miserable his whole life. Not that he looked any different now, he was sitting on a log across from me, hunched over and his chin resting on his hands. He probably still felt guilty about hurting Brielle.

Jacob was sitting next to me so I leant over and put a hand on his knee, showing him with my talent all that I had thought about in the last second. Then I showed him that I wanted him to confirm it. Without looking at me to give it away, he nodded his head slightly and I knew it was true. I was so excited for Seth! He was a great guy and now finally he had a great girl. I removed my hand from Jacob's knee. Now Jacob was the only one left in the pack that hadn't imprinted yet.

Suddenly, like a gigantic flashing light, it hit me. What had caused Jacob to love my mum again? Had he imprinted on her?

Billy Black's voice disrupted my thoughts.

"In times like these," he said, looking specifically at Seth, "It is important to remember why such a pack exists. To protect our people, is our duty but why? Love. We serve as guardians to those that we love."

Although no one was nodding or saying yes in agreement, it was clear they all understood what Billy was saying.

"There are different kinds of love we will all share. A love for our family, love for our brothers and sister and love for a partner; the one person you can always trust and who you know will do their best to protect _you_ for the rest of your lives," said Billy Black.

I thought about this carefully. Would Chad eventually be the person I would always rely on? It didn't seem to fit right. I already had someone I could always rely on, someone I trusted my heart with and I knew would always protect me, even if it took his life. Jacob had filled this role perfectly but I knew that the type of person Billy was talking about was different how Jacob was with me.

Billy meant a partner, a husband, a wife or a girlfriend. I hated the thought that perhaps my mum filled this role for Jacob. If he imprinted on her it meant that they were meant to be, they were soul mates and nothing would come between their love.

Where did that leave dad and I? Mum didn't seem as though she stilled love Jacob but what if one day she woke up to herself and realised that she did love him? Would I deny her happiness because of the family she had already built? If I truly believed in the power of true love (which I did) then I couldn't deny her it. Then Jacob would be my step dad. I shuddered at the thought and Jacob touched my knee with his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit cold." It wasn't a lie. An autumn night in Forks was not merciful, even with a bonfire and a crowd of werewolves. In one movement Jacob grabbed my body and set me in his lap, wrapping his arms around mine and then wrapping my own arms around my body.

Every now and again the fire would cackle and small sparks would fly up into the night sky. The fire set a radiant glow on everyone's faces and made the gathering feel magical.

"Are there any legends about the jaguars?" asked Leah. I knew her interest had two purposes; she was genuinely interested in their life but also at why they are all female. "Or what they say is coming to kill us?"

Leah's second question had awakened my brain to a whole new set of questions. I hadn't assumed that whatever was coming would be the end to us; I hadn't even considered what was coming. By the response of the rest of the pack, I knew they felt the same.

"We don't know what is coming. The only information we have about that is through the facts from their prophecies," said Billy, taking a small breath, "However, some of you may not know we have legends of the were jaguar."

A series of hushed whispers set out across the pack.

"Years ago, there was a legend of the cat women. It our pack it was forbidden to hunt the jaguar, puma or mountain lion. Legends told us that if you did, a beautiful temptress from a southern pack would place a curse on you. She would bewitch you, return in the middle of the night, as you requested and transform into a cat and take you back to her tribe, where they would skin you alive."

"Good luck Seth!" laughed Quil. The tribe erupted into hysterical laughing but Seth just shook his head with a sarcastic grin.

"You know, I could always sense this might happen," said Embry once everything started to die down, "I could tell because Seth always liked pussy!"

Instead of hysterical laughter everyone snorted with disbelief at Embry and then broke out into fits of giggles.

"Well Seth you are really lucky. She only lives two doors down," said Quil. Instantaneously me and Leah turned and faced each other.

"Two Doors Down!" we shrieked with laughter. It was a song that used to be our favourite ages ago by the Mystery Jets.

"I think there has been a bit too much laughter," said Jacob eyeing us both in suspicion. I ignored him and began to sing it. Leah got up and lifted me up off Jacob, handing me a stick as a microphone. She had one too.

We mimicked the drums in the beginning, laughing so hard as we continued through the song.

(Nessie is italics, Leah is bold italics, both is just bold)

_I think I'm in love,_

_With the girl next door_

_It's driving me crazy_

_I can't take it anymore_

_**I hear her playing the drums late at night**_

_**The neighbours complain but thats the kind of girl I like**_

_And maybe I should call her up_

_**And buy her a round**_

**Maybe I should move to another town**

**But when I hear those drums late at night**

**I know I'm in love**

**With a girl who lives**

_Two Doors Down_

_**I think I'm in love with a girl who lives**_

_Two Doors Down_

_**I think I'm in love with a girl who lives**_

_Two Doors Down_

_**I think I'm in love with a girl who lives**_

_**Two Doors Down**_

_**I think I'm in love**_

_**She and her friends sit at the back of the bus**_

_**But I'm always to shy to work the courage up**_

_**I hear that she likes to dance around the room**_

_**To a worn out 12" of Marquee Moon**_

_And maybe I should say "What's up?"_

_And buy her a round_

_Or take her for a spin around the town_

_Cos when I hear those drums late at night_

_I know I'm in love_

_With a girl who lives_

_Two Doors Down_

_I think I'm in love with a girl who lives_

_Two Doors Down_

_I think I'm in love with a girl who lives_

_Two Doors Down_

_I think I'm in love_

_I think I'm in love with a girl who lives_

_Two Doors Down_

_And maybe I should call her up_

_And buy her a round_

_And one day we could move to another town_

**Cos when I hear those drums late at night**

**I know I'm in love**

**In love with a girl who lives**

**Two Doors Down**

**I think I'm in love with a girl who lives**

**Two Doors Down**

**I think I'm in love with a girl who lives**

_Two Doors Down_

_I think I'm in love with a girl who lives_

At the end of our singing and laughing we chucked our microphone sticks into the air with a giggle. By then the whole pack was laughing at our antics; even Seth.

"I think it's time to take you home," said Jacob, tugging on my arm so I fell to the floor. I slapped jokingingly back.

"I'm really glad I came. It was fun."

"I'm glad you did too. Now come, I have to drop you off before your mother kills me," he laughed. At the sound of my mother my thoughts went straight back to where they were before. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer; thinking every second about the imprinting thing. Eventually I would have to ask Jacob. I wouldn't want to of course; how awkward! But my curiosity would get the better of me.

I had a feeling I wouldn't even be able to hold it in until we reached the car.

**Things to review:**

**1 Names I could use as characters in the jaguar pack!**

**2 Who is the most annoying character?**

**3 Funny/Sad/Happy/Good/Bad parts of the story**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys its bella.**

**Sorry about the delay in updating. The reviews are now 59. The next chapter (which is my favourite and is already written will be published when the reviews reach 70. Thats only 11 guys... please review. Btw this chapter is dedicated to ms Amanda Cullen. For some reason everytime i try and dedicate a chapter to her name disappears??? If anyone knows how to fix it please tell me!**

**Things to review:**

**Funniest line/ part**

**Things you like**

**Most annoying part**

**Things you want to happen/think will happen**

**Any thoughts about the characters?**

**I have been receiving some negative points about Chad... don't worry guys i hate him too... keep the comments coming. Also you can review and tell me how you want me to get rid of him in the story? Car crash? Stabbing incident? Suggestions are welcome**

**Bye! Please review!**

**Bella**

CHAPTER SEVEN

We walked through the bushes back to the car slowly. I began rehearsing in my mind how I would ask Jacob about him imprinting with my mum. It was a delicate subject and needed to be approached with thought. I didn't want to make him angry, embarrassed or upset. I didn't even know why I was so upset. I knew the strength of my parents' love was unbreakable. I knew their whole story because they wrote it all down from the start and separated it into four books. As a joke for Christmas one year I got them printed professionally as a present for them. I never got up to the forth book; Breaking Dawn because by then I knew the whole story and didn't really want to read about my parent's wedding night or my birth.

It seemed unreal to me that Rosalie used to hate mum so much because now they are the best of friends. But, I didn't find it weird that Rosalie and Jacob weren't the best of friends when I was born because they still aren't now. A thought clicked in my brain; why did Rosalie hate Jacob so much? Was it because she found out that he imprinted with mum?

That would explain it a lot. In a way I was glad that Aunt Rosalie might know the truth, because now I could just ask her instead of embarrassing myself in front of Jacob. Why was I so worried about being embarrassed in front of Jacob? I had never cared before.

I was in a sudden haste to get home to ask Rose. Hopefully she and Emmett weren't preoccupied in their room. I heard a rustle from behind and suddenly turned around on edge.

"Seth?" I asked in shock when I saw him standing behind me. Jacob turned around too.

"Sorry if I scared you Ness," he said whilst scuffing his hair, "Do you think you guys could give me a lift home? Those guys are giving me so much shit and I don't want to have to ask Embry for a lift."

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically with a smile. He was surprised at my sudden excitement.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"I'm really happy for you Seth honestly. Finally you found someone worth you," he looked a bit puzzled about what I had said, "I just mean, like, everyone else has imprinted and now you've found your soul mate too so I'm happy for you."

I realised I had stuffed up. I had said 'everyone else has imprinted'! What if Jacob figured out that I had found out about him and mum? I tried to cover it up.

"Well not everyone has imprinted right? There is still Jacob," I sighed while getting into the car.

"Yeah. There is still Jake," Seth said smiling at Jacob. Jacob didn't smile back but gave him a look as if to say 'stop talking'.

"So I'm thinking," I began trying to change the subject, "Just to be nice I should invite the jaguars to the band practice. Actually, maybe not. I could casually invite Brielle and you could be there?"

"You would do that?" he asked as we parked in front of his house.

"Yeah, why not? I think Brielle is really nice."

"Thanks Ness. I better go," he said as he got out of the car, "Thanks for the lift."

We drove off and it wasn't until a couple of seconds later that I noticed Jacob smiling at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"That was really nice: what you did for Seth," he said looking at me intensely.

"Well," I stated, "I would never get in the way of true love."

"What do you mean?" he seemed suddenly eager and interested in what I thought.

"Um... just that... I mean, especially with imprinting, sometimes you meet who you're supposed be with and the reason why it's true love is because you would do anything to make it work. That's the difference between the person you are meant to be with and the person you aren't meant to be with."

"So if Seth had imprinted on you, you would have just accepted it?" he asked curiously.

"It would have taken some adjusting to. But if I was attracted to Seth then I would have accepted it."

He turned back to face the road and gulped heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

We soon arrived into Forks and at my house. Once I said goodbye to Jake I ran inside, hoping to find Rosalie. I also needed to ring Brielle about tomorrow's band practice to see if she could come. It was going to be at my house so I'm sure she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

I walked in the house and almost ran straight into Grandpa.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said regaining my balance.

"That's okay kiddo. Listen, I hope you don't mind but I invited Brielle over tomorrow. I thought you girls being the same age and all would get on a treat?"

"Are you sure you aren't a mind reader?" I asked laughing, "I was just about to ask you if I could invite her over to my band practice tomorrow!"

"Really?" he asked giving me hug.

"Yeah... I feel sorry for her in the jaguar pack. She doesn't seem to fit in well with them. I think she needs a friend. And Seth is coming tomorrow too," I said cheekily.

"Now now Nessie, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to let fate work its magic," I said with another smile, "Any idea where Aunty Rose is?"

"Gone out hunting with Emmett among over things. Why?" he said curiously, "Did you need to ask her anything in particular?"

"No," I lied, "Just wanted to ask her advice on some boots I saw at the mall the other day. I'm going up to bed. Goodnight!" I said giving Grandpa Carlisle a kiss on the cheek. I would just have to wait until tomorrow to ask Rosalie.

****

I woke at 8.30 when the doorbell rang repeatedly. Hoping someone else in the family would get it I turned over and prepared to go to sleep again but it rang once more. I hopped out of bed quickly and raced down the stairs thinking it might have been Rosalie and Emmett but when I opened the door I saw Chad and Brielle standing outside awkwardly.

"Oh wow! Both of you!" I exclaimed, "On my doorstep at eight thirty in the morning. While I'm in my pyjamas. Come in!"

I opened the door widely so that they could come in and welcomed the both to sit on the couch.

"Chad I thought we decided that practice was at ten?" I said suddenly conscious of how I looked.

"Nessie don't be so rude. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Chad asked totally ignoring my question.

"Right! Sorry. Chad this is Brielle. Brielle this Chad. Brielle is my... um my," I said stuttering. I hadn't prepared myself for introductions.

"Her cousin!" said Brielle nodding in his direction.

"Chad is my boy-" I began but I was cut off by Chad.

"Hi," he said extended his hand out to Brielle. She politely shook it but he held onto it for a second longer than appropriate.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get changed," I said, very annoyed. Why was Chad cracking onto my cousin? Well she wasn't really my cousin but he didn't know any better.

I ran upstairs quickly and heard their muttering. I grabbed a pair of light wash skinny jeans with a few holes in them and a tank top. I walked back down the stairs slowly and quietly, trying to sneak up of Chad and Brielle to see what they were doing. I stopped around the corner and peeked my head out slightly and saw Chad standing up, slightly leaning over Brielle who was still sitting down.

"Wow," he whispered to her, "You have beautiful eyes."

"You know what's funny? You were looking at my boobs when you said that." She stood up suddenly and walked over to the kitchen bench. I knew I liked her.

I walked slowly and announced myself so that they didn't think that I had heard what had happened.

"Where's Nigel?" I asked.

"Busy," answered Chad looking at his phone while it buzzed, "Listen I have to take this call. Do you mind?"

"No its fine," I shrugged. He walked into the dining room.

"So you did see what happened before?" she asked. I guess she knew by the tone I gave Chad.

"Yeah and thanks for um... not accepting what he said."

"It's fine. So I've heard a lot about your band. Are you the vocalist?"

"Yeah. I'm not that good though. Don't get your hopes up."

"That's what everyone says. I used to have lessons."

"Really?" I asked curiously. Her eyes lit up. She was about to answer when the doorbell rung. I excused myself and ran to open the door. It was Seth.

"Hey come in Seth," I said.

He walked into the room and as soon as he saw Brielle he stopped suddenly. As soon as she saw him she stopped leaning on the kitchen bench and stood up straight swiftly. The chemistry between them was undeniable and it felt awkward just watching them.

"Brielle this is Seth," I said breaking the silence.

"So this is my attacker?" she mocked lightly, "You know my stomach is still really sore."

"So is my face," said with a crooked smile, pointing to a pink scar on the side his face, near his temple.

"Touché. So are you in Renesmee's band?" she asked.

"No I just watch their rehearsals."

Suddenly Chad walked out of the dining room with a gigantic grin on his face.

"You will never believe it!" he almost shrieked with excitement, "We got a gig!"

"Where?" I asked with excitement. Suddenly Jacob imprinting with my mum and my boyfriend hitting on any girl in the room disappeared. "The club at Forks?" I asked again.

"No Nessie! A real gig! In VEGAS!"

"VEGAS!" I squealed with delight. I could just picture it in my head, lights flashing, dice rolling and me singing! It was perfect.

"And our set matches the scene perfectly!" Chad said, "Katy Perry, Waking up in Vegas! It will be perfect..." he sighed.

"Yay!" I squealed again, "I'm going to Vegas."

"Renesmee," said a cool, serious voice. I turned around slowly to find my father leaning on the back door. "You are _not, _under _any_ circumstances going to Vegas," he said frankly.

Great...

**Things to review:**

**Funniest line/ part**

**Things you like**

**Most annoying part**

**Things you want to happen/think will happen**

**Any thoughts about the characters?**

**I have been receiving some negative points about Chad... don't worry guys i hate him too... keep the comments coming. Also you can review and tell me how you want me to get rid of him in the story? Car crash? Stabbing incident? Suggestions are welcome**

**Bye! Please review!**

**Bella**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello All!**_

_**I'm very happy about this chapter. I decided to update before I got to 70 reviews because I only had 3 more and I love this chapter! For the next chapter I want at least to 75 reviews- that is only 8 more so pretty please! Please review on:**_

_**Funniest line**_

_**Thoughts on Brielle's background story**_

_**What you think is going to happen next!**_

_**Thank you for all your suggestions for names especially Feng Yue! Thanks so much. My favourite reviewer this week is Kayla1013. **_

_**BTW I need some suggestions of love songs for Nessie to sing. In the story she will write it herself but I don't know what song to pick, I'm not a muso so I can't write one. I thought maybe 'come what may' by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor? Please review your Ideas I desperately need some.**_

_**THANKS, BELLA!**_

CHAPTER EIGHT

I knew it! I knew that he would be the first person to object. Dad always jumped to the wrong conclusions and was the most protective person I knew... apart from Jacob.

"Dad!" I whined annoyingly, "Why not?"

"Nessie you are six!" he said sternly forgetting Chad was there. "You are six-teen!" he replied quickly.

I knew this situation was going to get out of hand and Chad could not be around when it did. I would have to get rid of him. There was going to be no band practice today.

"Chad?" I called gingerly whilst turning to face him, "Don't worry, he will come around but I think it is best if you left." I didn't bother whispering anything because either way Dad still would have heard me, no matter how softly I whispered.

"Okay Renesmee, I'll call you later," he said before turning and walking out the door. He gave Brielle a wink before leaving which made Seth stand up defensively. I was too preoccupied with Vegas to care how he was flirting with Brielle when we were meant to be together. I was going to end it with Chad eventually but I didn't really care when.

"Dad!" I whined once more as I faced him.

"Renesmee there will be discussion of you travelling to Vegas. You are only sixteen! I'm only looking out for your best interests."

"But dad! I really want to go," he face still remained cold and serious, "Daddy, its once in a lifetime." I tugged on his arm desperately. I never wanted anything more in my life.

"Once in a lifetime?" he repeated, "Lucky you have a long life."

"Your being so unfair! Nothing is going to happen! Its only Vegas."

"A lot can happen in _Vegas _Nessie. I don't want you near any gambling, alcohol or wedding chapels. Understood?"

"So you think I'm going to gamble away my inheritance, get extremely intoxicated and then marry someone? As if!" I said folding my arms across my chest. I had completely forgotten that Seth and Brielle were still in the room.

"Nessie we will discuss this later. Everyone is at La Push training the fighting methods. I have to take you three there. We need as many people prepared as possible for what is coming."

It hit me then that I had more to worry about then Vegas and Chad. The jaguar's warning about whatever was coming to fight us had completely escaped my realisation. It was possible that in a few months or weeks we would be fighting the battle of our lives, and we could lose. Everything I held near and dear to me could be lost in a matter of minutes. We still didn't fully comprehend what was heading our way.

Dad must have read my mind because he soothingly put an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't you worry about things like that, okay?" he said. I knew he was trying to spare me from the worry and anxiety but even if I wasn't thinking about it I knew he was.

I now made it my goal to become a better fighter. I shielded my thoughts from Dad as much as I could, so that he wouldn't know what I was doing. Everyone's special talent in our family was harnessed for good use in a battle. My gift was useless. I could show people my thoughts through my hands but I could think of no way to use that against our enemy.

When we reached the La Push field we immediately began the training of fighting each other. Brielle offered to fight me first.

"I don't think I want to fight Seth again after yesterday," she said walking towards me. Seth overheard and immediately looked distraught, as if he was thinking that Brielle was afraid him. His face soon softened when she said with a laugh, "Only because he might get hurt."

The wolves and jaguars were going to fight in their human for today, in case there was a quick encounter. Even in human form Brielle was surprisingly good, but she relied on the swiftness of her jaguar form to give her enemy the essence of surprise in her movements.

I was crouching low, waiting for her to pounce at me. Instead she bent down lower and flipped, kicking me in the ribs so I fell on the floor. I scrambled off the floor while laughing in embarrassment at myself.

"That was mean," I laughed.

"Let me fight this one again," said Amaya as she reached us.

"Amaya, what are you doing?" asked Brielle in a serious tone, "This isn't a cat fight okay? Go back and fight Acalan."

"Mizton mind your own business you are not Queen yet," Amaya snarled, "Don't tell me what to do." She walked over to Brielle and looked her straight in the eye. "Always telling people what to do. Why can't you do what you are told?"

"This isn't appropriate. Don't bring it up Amaya," Brielle pleaded.

"Why not? You are already best friends with them. Why shouldn't they know how dedicated you are to your pack? To your family?" Amaya hissed angrily. Brielle's eyes watered but not from anger or sadness, but from guilt.

"Look I think it is time to stop," I said gently, stepping in between them both and holding out my hands to separate them. Amaya swiftly grabbed my hand and pushed it backwards, sending a jarring pain through my arm. She twisted my arm behind my back and pushed me onto Brielle so we both fell to the floor. I stood quickly and turned to face her, shaking my hand to stop the pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked walking over to her.

"My problem? You tlacatecolotl conetl. Worthless devil girl. I don't have the problem. I'm not the demon," she spat at me.

Anger exploded through my veins and at that moment I hated no one more in the world than Amaya. I walked over to her until our faces were centimetres apart and instinctively slapped her across the face. She stood stunned for a few seconds.

"Tlacatecolotl conetl!" she hissed frantically at me, "Tlacatecolotl conetl!" She turned towards Brielle and grabbed our hands to touch them together. I realised what Amaya was screaming about: my gift.

"No it's normal!" I shouted over her, "Some of us have supernatural talents!"

She looked at me hesitatingly.

"I control whether I share my thoughts with others through my hands," I said quieter putting them in front of my face.

"If you can control it why would you do it when you slapped me?"

"It would help incapacitate the enemy," said Brielle stepping forward.

"Trust you to be on her side," snarled Amaya before walking away to join the rest of the jaguar pack. I looked at Brielle and saw that once again she had tears in her eyes.

"How about we take a break?" I suggested. Everyone nodded stiffly and walked away to their partner and the wolves formed a group. Brielle walked off to sit in the roots of a tree and I nodded to Seth to encourage him walk over. I stayed within hearing distance and pretended I was getting a drink of water.

"Are you okay?" he asked her while taking a seat next to her.

"Hi. Yeah I'll be fine," she sniffled.

"I noticed things got a little tense. Amaya seems to be a piece of work."

"She just has different priorities to me. The pack comes first; the tribe comes first, no matter what the cost. It doesn't matter what gets destroyed because of tradition."

"What does get destroyed?" he asked referring to her latter comment.

"Love," she scoffed, "Or the hope of it anyway. What does your tribe say about love?"

"Well," he began, "You might think it is a little freaky but in our tribe there is this thing called imprinting. It is kind of like love at first sight. When a shape shifter first sees the one they are supposed to be with something inside them just clicks and suddenly that person is the most important thing in the world and you can never hurt them because they are the most special thing in your life. They _are _basically your life."

"That isn't freaky, that's beautiful. Ours has a slightly different view," she said looking out into the clearing.

I wanted to take a photo of them in that exact moment; it was the cutest thing I have ever seen!

"There is a prophecy in our tribe. Of a girl. Legends say she will lead our people into a new time of promise and alliance. When she is ready she will become the tribe's last leader as their queen."

"What has that got to do with love?" he asked.

"The only way a woman can become the queen is to marry the chief who already has a number of wives. Of course if she marries him, her influence is second to his, but this has been the way of our tribe for centuries."

"So it is..." he began.

"An arranged marriage..." she finished, "That's what is waiting for me if we survive this thing and go home."

"I don't understand," he said looking puzzled.

"I'm the girl in the prophecy. If we win this thing then I have to go back to Mexico and marry a man twenty years older than me who already has two wives."

He face hardened and I could see the devastation in his eyes.

"I'm guessing Amaya is one of the two wives?" he asked gulping.

"Yes," she replied softly, "She truly loves him despite all his faults. He is... uncouth, chauvinistic and abhorrent. He murdered his own brother so that he could be Chief. He kills without a second thought He has no mercy on anyone."

"Why would the pack and the tribe take him as a leader if he is a murderer?"

"I was the only one who saw what happened. They don't believe me."

"At least the prophecy is true," Seth said gently.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him.

"If you were leader you would bring hope to your people."

"My people and my pack don't believe that there could be a better leader. They don't believe in me and especially because I refused to marry the Chief before we came they expect nothing from me. The Chief believes that the prophecy means I will give him a son. "

"But you are sixteen!" he almost cried.

"A prime age for marriage. I wish I could stay here but tradition calls for me to give up my life for no purpose."

I suddenly realised that I was extremely blessed that I had family that was so protective of me. All they wanted for me was happiness. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

_**Please review on:**_

_**Funniest line**_

_**Thoughts on Brielle's background story**_

_**What you think is going to happen next**_

_**Love song ideas?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Big chapter today! Hope you like!**

**Review on:**

**Vegas idea- like/not like**

**What you think will happen in vegas**

**What will happen next chapter**

**Love song ideas (thanks to all the msgs with ideas **_Shmezz_** and **_anando101_**!)**

**Reviews need to reach 90 that is only 12 more reviews for next chapter!**

**Bella!**

CHAPTER NINE

Brielle's story had made me angrier than ever. I was in awe of her and how she maintained a straight face and calm personality when she was going through so much. I understood that Amaya must be upset also, but it was not Brielle's fault. If I could blame anyone for the situation it would be the Chief of their tribe because he was the real villain in the story. Although I felt really lucky that I had a family that was always there for me and Brielle had no one, I also felt extremely guilty.

At my house earlier I was complaining about not being allowed to go Vegas while Brielle was sitting there. My father was just trying to look out for my best interests and I bet that Brielle sometimes wished someone would do that for her. Luckily now she had someone to do that for her now: Seth. They would have to get through a mountain of hurdles to be together. I was sure that the jaguar tribe would not be happy with her choice in Seth... that is if she would choose him anyway. But she was already confiding in him so I guessed she must have felt something for him. I noticed she and Seth stood up.

"I think it is time to get back to it," she said as she walked over to us.

"Back to our original partners?" I asked.

"Yeah we should finish our fight," she laughed.

"Watch out for that Devil Girl," Amaya sneered. I hated her enough already and she was just making the situation worse. I knew I shouldn't retaliate but I couldn't help myself. I wasn't going to fight physically because I knew I could win verbally.

"Stop calling me that," I stated seriously.

"Why? Your devil family going to stop me?" she hissed. Rosalie and Mum stepped forward and growl. Carlisle put an arm out to calm them down.

"Jasper," he whispered, asking Uncle Jasper to calm them down with his talent.

"Stop treating us like second class people," I commanded stepping forward.

"People?" she scoffed taking a step towards me, "You are not people." Jacob cringed and gave me a pitying look. A reassured him with a sly smile.

"I think I look like a person, don't I?"

"We are human," she said indicating her tribe with her arms, "You are just demons."

"If we are demons then why did you come and ask for our help? We are demons that are going to save your arse." She looked stunned and so did my family, especially Jacob, at my sudden resilience and wit.

"We are human," I continued, "How about you go look in the mirror and tell me just how different we look? Try and define human. You have a brain, I have a brain. You have arms and legs, I have arms and legs. You have eyes and I have eyes. You have a heart and so do I. Until you come up with a definition I suggest you stop complaining, listen to what we have to say and help us help you. Ok kitty?"

The entire wolf pack erupted into laughter and even Brielle had a giggle too. I turned and saw Jacob's face brightened with a beautiful smile and I smiled back. A warm fuzzy feeling developed in the pit of my stomach and I felt butterflies. Suddenly as if triggered by my thoughts, Dad frantically looked between Jacob and me several times as if he was worried about us.

"I have had enough of training today!" Amaya screeched as she walked back towards the rest of the pack.

"So have I," I muttered softly.

"Brielle, are you coming?" Amaya shouted at her. I saw the look of desperation in Brielle's eyes as she contemplated staying with them.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked as I walked over to Brielle and stood next to her, "She is staying with us."

Amaya tossed her hair back and tsked as she ran away with the rest of the jaguar pack.

"Is that okay?" I asked Brielle.

"Thank you so much!" she said with a smile. She gave me a tight hug and I saw the proud looks of my parents.

"It is fine," I said pulling away gently, "I thought you might need some rescuing."

"Oh crap!" she cried looking around, "All my stuff is still at the house!"

"I'll drive you," Seth offered stepping closer to us, "My car is just over there," he said point to some trees on the edge of the clearing.

"Thanks so much! Can we leave now?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah let's go," Seth answered, "Bye Nessie."

"Bye Nessie," Brielle said.

As they began to walk away Jacob quickly joined me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Nessie," he said looking me in the eyes, "But your dad told me about Vegas. And I think that it is..."

"Jacob don't worry, I don't think I'm gonna go anyway," I sighed. I wasn't even disappointed really.

"I was about to say that I think it is a good idea. I think you are too sheltered but I would prefer you have a chauffeur. Can't you take Rosalie to look after you?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. I don't really think I should go with everything that is happening here."

"Your dad told me about how much you have been worrying too. Nessie I would never let anything hurt you or anyone that you love," he said looking intensely into my eyes. By the intensity of his gaze and the feeling of his warm hand on my shoulder, I knew he was telling the absolute truth.

"Nessie!" Dad almost shouted breaking the moment between me and Jacob. Jacob swiftly removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Yes Dad?" I said turning to face him.

"It's time to go," he said cautiously and walked away.

We followed him to the cars and I said goodbye to Jacob as he left in his car to visit his dad Billy. Me, mum and dad left La Push in the Volvo and instead of receiving a lecture in the car about fighting with Amaya they encouraged me.

"Nessie, although you didn't have to slap Amaya, I'm very proud of you for defending yourself and acting maturely. Although your father has his doubts about our souls I'm proud of you for having faith in yourself and supporting Brielle. It was very nice of you to invite her to our house," said mum tenderly grabbing my hand.

"Thanks mum. I feel sorry for her. I found out things about her I never would have guessed," I said.

"Yes, your father told me about all he saw in her thoughts. That poor girl being forced into an arranged marriage with such a repulsive man!"

"Dad," I began, "Did you see the Chief inside her mind? Is he as bad as she said?" I asked.

"He is worse Nessie, much worse. I think she spared Seth the worst of her grief."

I was shocked at this news but nothing could prepare me for what would be said next.

"On a happier note Nessie," mum began, "Your father told me about your plans to go to Vegas for a show. Considering the way you have been acting lately and all that you have been worry about, we have decided to let you go. On one condition though, you have to take one adult with you, but you can choose who."

Excitement took over all my previous emotions of grief and anger. Even though I wouldn't have been upset if I wasn't allowed to go to Vegas, now I was thrilled to be able to have a real show finally! No more party sets! No more open-mic nights!

"Really?" I asked almost bouncing off my car seat.

"Yes, but choose carefully who you want to take with you," dad warned, "Your Aunt Rosalie seems unprotective of you know, but just you wait!"

"I'm so excited!" I shrieked. I truly was. I pulled my mobile from my pocket and immediately texted Chad.

We pulled into the driveway to find Brielle standing on the front porch with all her bags, with a huge grin on her face. I quickly undid my seatbelt and jumped out of the car to tell her my good news.

"I'm allowed to go to Vegas!" I screamed. She dropped her bags and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You must be so excited," said pulling away and picking up her bags again. I opened the door of the house to welcome her in.

"Yeah I am. Come upstairs and I will show you your room," I said while grabbing one of her bags.

I showed her to the second guest bedroom; the room adjacent to mine. She thanked me again for my hospitality as she chucked the bags on the bed and looked around the room.

"Well it is the least I can do, I mean, I wouldn't want you to stay with Amaya anymore than you have too," I said in response to her thank you.

"You know don't you?" she said seriously as she sat on the bed.

"Know what?" I asked pretending to be indifferent.

"Nessie, you can't lie. It is okay anyway... I was going to tell you."

"I'm sorry. Seth didn't tell me, I just overheard... I mean I was sneaking around..." I trailed off, noticing how she coyly smiled when I mentioned Seth's name and she looked to the floor.

"Seth," I said. She didn't realise that I wasn't making sense, she was too caught up twirling a piece of her long dark hair and looking downwards, "Seth Seth Seth Seth," I said again. She still didn't realise. "Brielle LOVES SETH!" I screamed, grabbing her attention. She looked with shock at me and then burst into laughter.

"Nessie shhh!" she said covering my mouth with her hand.

"You do don't you?" I said more seriously. She stood up off the bed and began to nervously play with her fingers, pacing the room.

"I can't Nessie. I honestly can't. If the Chief knew about it..." she muttered, "You can't mention this to anyone! Not even to Seth! I don't want him to get the wrong idea..."

"The wrong idea?" I repeated puzzled, "How can it be the 'wrong' idea if you are in love with him?"

"If he found out and by chance he liked me too..." she began.

"By chance he liked you too?" I repeated with a chuckle, "Isn't it obvious how he feels?"

"It could be dangerous Nessie. Not just for me but for him too. Please promise you will not say a word of anything to anyone!"

"I promise!"

She began to unpack some of her stuff and I sat on the bed and watched.

"Speaking of liking someone..." she mumbled, "How are close are you and Jacob?"

"It is _not _like that with me and Jacob," I chuckled, "We are best friends... but lately... he has been very protective of me and sometimes I think that maybe I abandon him and I don't talk and hang out with him like I used too."

"I'm sure it is just a temporary thing and you two will be back to normal asap."

I finally knew who I was going to take with me to Vegas: Jacob. It would give us the perfect chance to get back on track to how we used to be.

"Brielle you don't mind if I pop over to his house for a few hours now? I just need to ask him a few questions."

"Sure it is fine. I was going to take a siesta anyway. It has been a long day."

I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed the keys to the Volvo off the kitchen bench. Whether Jacob would come to Vegas was not the only question I was going to ask. I was finally going to clear the air and ask him about my other once and for all. I was finally going to find out whether he had imprinted with her or not.

**Review on:**

**Vegas idea- like/not like**

**What you think will happen in vegas**

**What will happen next chapter**

**Love song ideas (thanks to all the msgs with ideas **_Shmezz_** and **_anando101_**!)**

**Reviews need to reach 90 that is only 12 more reviews for next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

**I posted this chapter as soon as there were enough reviews because I love it. Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed. I will reply eventually but my internet is soo slow atm... this chapter took ages to upload. Things to review:**

**Funniest part of this chapter**

**Thoughts on Renesmee... is she beginning to fall for Jacob or do you think she just wants to be his friend?**

**Anything else...**

**Thanks again for reading! I wanted at least 15 reviews pretty please : )**

**Bella.**

CHAPTER TEN

During the car trip I didn't bother thinking about how to ask Jacob about imprinting. I knew that it didn't matter how long I rehearsed asking him, in the end I would still be as incoherent as ever. I wondered why all of a sudden I found it difficult talking to Jacob. We had always been so close but suddenly it seemed so hard to talk to him.

I also needed to ask him whether he would come to Vegas with me. I didn't know why I thought of him but it seemed to be a good choice and I knew he liked to watch us perform even though I found it embarrassing.

My thoughts switched to Brielle and Seth's relationship. I was the only person that knew of her feelings and after hearing her story I had a bittersweet feeling. Finally she had someone that truly loved her and would look out for her best interests. However, it was going to be tricky if they had a relationship. Brielle would have to abandon her pack to be with Seth and I wasn't sure whether she had the courage to do that but I knew whatever her decision I would support her.

I turned into Jacob's street and my heart beat began to wildly thrum. My nerves got the better of me as I approached his house and tried to park the car along the drive. Instead I almost mounted the kerb and knocked over their letter box. My embarrassment grew when I realised Billy, Jacob's dad was on the front porch and had seen everything.

"Hey Nessie," he laughed, "You might want to brush up on your driving skills!"

"Sorry about the letter box Billy," I said pressing my lips together in a thin line.

"Don't worry I'll get Jacob to fix it. It will give him something useful to do for once. Where is my hello kiss?" he asked tapping two fingers on his cheek. I bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek before asking where Jacob was.

"In the garage trying to fix the car," he laughed, "He should just buy a new one. That thing is just a bundle of broken steel."

I said goodbye and walked through the front door and house to reach the backyard and garage. The Black's house felt like it was my own. It was cosy and worn in and as soon as you stepped inside you could feel love. I stepped outside, juggling my keys and I walked through the garden to reach the garage. Inside there were tools scattered all over the floor and Jacob's rabbit was in the middle of all the mess.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"I'm under the car," he said and I noticed his legs sticking out from underneath it. He slid out a little bit so that I could see the start of his torso and his arm waving at me. "I'll be done in a sec."

"Take your time," I gulped leaning over a little to take a peek at his body. I instantly flushed scarlet and felt embarrassed. He pulled out a little further and I leant over too much. My balance was lost and I tripped forward. I tried to dodge the tools on the floor, but in trying to dodge the spanner I tripped over the hammer and was sent sliding towards the car over all the bolts and screws.

Jacob pulled out of the car to see what all the commotion was about and his face immediately burst into shock when he saw me slipping towards him. He held his arms out at just the right second to catch me as I fell on top of him and we tumbled. He burst into a fit of laughter as we landed.

"It's not funny," I said, about to erupt into giggles also. I hadn't looked at him yet; my face was still buried against him with his arms wrapped around me. I turned my head around to meet his gaze as his arms loosened around me.

"Thanks. For catching me," I said.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall," he replied simply, touching my hair with his hand. A few seconds passed until I heard a cough at the door.

"Oh!" I gasped, quickly standing up when I saw Seth. "Not what you think," I warned him.

"Nessie was being uncoordinated and tripped over," Jacob said standing up and pulling on a dirty white t-shirt.

"What made you trip Nessie?" Seth said laughing. I was in a daze and started to answer the complete truth.

"Jacob's bod," I began, "The spanner and stuff on the floor."

"I came to ask you guys whether you wanted to come to the beach with me and Brielle. She's in the car. I picked her up," Seth said.

"Yes!" I squealed, "I love the beach!"

"I'm in too," said Jacob, "Nessie you don't have your costume. Did you want me to drive you home and get it?"

"No its ok. I'll just go in naked," I joked.

"Okay... wait, what?" Jacob said.

"I was joking!" I laughed. Suddenly Brielle appeared at the door.

"Luckily I think ahead," she said, "I packed your costume for you Nessie."

I grabbed it off her and got changed in the bathroom and then we all jumped into Seth's truck to head down to First Beach. When we arrived I grabbed Jacob's arm and told Brielle and Seth that we were going to go and sit on one of the small cliffs by the shore.

"Leaving them to themselves are you?" Jacob asked as we sat down.

"Yeah, they need some alone time."

I stared out into the sun as it began to set. It sent orange rays of light along the water, tinging the waves as they rolled into sure.

"Jacob I need to ask you a favour," I said. He looked at me with concern. "Dad said I could go to Vegas on one condition. I need to bring an adult with me. Would you like to come?"

He was silent for a few seconds.

"You don't have to," I began, "Just if you wanted to. It could be fun... well for you anyway. There are casinos and pokies and black jack and drive through chapels in case you wanted to marry a random. Or you could just get really drunk," I rambled on and on. "And then if there isn't anything else to do you could watch me sing, but you don't have to, only if you wanted. You wouldn't even have to hang with me... So what do you think?"

"Even if there weren't casinos, poker machines, blackjack and chapels I would still come with you."

"Sorry, I rambled a bit."

"Anything else you needed to ask?" he said.

"Um..." I began but bit my tongue. I didn't have the courage to ask him about imprinting on mum. "No, there is nothing else."

"Good because I think it's about time you went for a swim." I looked at him, confused. He shifted over to me and suddenly picked me up, like I weighed one kilo and threw me into the water. It happened so fast that I hadn't had a chance to take a breath. I belly flopped into the water and sunk down to the bottom. I slowly floated to the top, giving my heart a chance to restart.

"Watch out!" Jacob screamed as he prepared to jump into the water too, right where I was swimming. I took a quick breath and tried to sink down to the bottom again. After a few seconds I floated back to the top again to find Jacob with a smirk on his face.

"You are gonna pay," I said seriously.

"You aren't stronger than me," he laughed.

"Wanna make a bet?" I asked before swimming over to him. He tried to grab my legs but put my hands on his head, pretending to drown him. He grabbed my body and threw me across the water. I swam back laughing and splashed him in the face.

"No splashing!" he ordered.

"You threw me into the water!" I laughed.

"Hey guys, do you wanna..." she began as she and Seth stepped into the water.

"Yes! I'm so good at this game!" I said. I swam over to Jacob and got on his shoulders.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "This game!"

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" asked Brielle, "I'm the best at this game!" She jumped on Seth's shoulders.

"Obviously you have never versed me," I said, "I am the champion of this game!"

"Bring it!" she said seriously. Jacob stepped forward on my command and Brielle lunged for me. I grabbed her hand and pushed her sideways. She grabbed my other hand and tried to do the same to me but I wouldn't budge.

"Jacob moved forward!" I commanded.

Now that I had both of Brielle's hands I pushed her backwards and she and Seth both went under water.

"Yes!" I shouted. Seth and Brielle still hadn't come up from underneath the water.

"What are they doing down there?" Jacob asked. He told me to take a breath and went under, sinking below the water.

Seth and Brielle were still under the water alright. They were making out. Jacob immediately pushed up out of the water and we both burst out laughing.

"They might be there a while," I laughed. We swam back to the shore and waited until they came out.

"Was Brielle drowning Seth?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah," I added watching their faces turn pink, "Is that why you need to give her CPR?"

Jacob and I erupted into a fit of giggles.

"It's just a joke," I pointed out to them.

"You need better jokes," laughed Brielle, "We need to get home."

"I'll drive," Seth offered.

So Brielle had chosen to begin a relationship with Seth. Of course I was happy for both of them but I worried about all the obstacles they would have to face. At least they had each other, but I had a feeling they were getting in way over their heads.

**Things to review:**

**Funniest part of this chapter**

**Thoughts on Renesmee... is she beginning to fall for Jacob or do you think she just wants to be his friend?**

**Anything else...**

**Thanks again for reading! I wanted at least 15 reviews pretty please : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello every one, please read this section:**

**I couldn't help but post this chapter early. Depending on the reviews, the turning point of the story will be post either next chapter or chapter after that. If you review lots i might put it in earlier.**

**I used some of ur song suggestions ut I chose the one that i thought best fit. It is introduced in this chapter. Thanks for all ur help! Jacob's pov is in this chapter and i love it!**

**Things to review: **

**Do u like Jacobs POV?**

**Like the song?**

**DO you like Nessie telling off chad?**

**Your thoughts on the misunderstanding about the song- Jacobs thinks its for chad!**

**I want reviews to reach 110 thats 15 pretttyyyy please**

**Thanks, bella**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I had been in Vegas now for about four hours. Our plane was delayed from Seattle, our luggage was almost lost at the baggage collection carousel and it took forever for the taxi driver to find our hotel. Needless to say we were already pissed off enough and we had a lot of practicing to do for tomorrow's show. Chad was in such a bad mood I warned Jacob to leave while we practiced. If Chad went off at me I knew that Jacob would come to my defence and probably knock him out.

I did not need that amount of stress right now.

Jacob said he would go and check out the casino downstairs so that left me, Chad and Nigel the drummer to practise in the ballroom of the casino.

"Okay guys," said Chad, "We need to shift in overdrive especially you Renesmee. I was going to take you out on a date but we need to work really hard. This could be our lucky break."

I rolled my eyes and Nigel laughed. Chad gave him a serious look so he stopped.

"Nigel you need to work on your beats in the first set. By the second set you get them pretty good."

Nigel nodded and began to practice softly on the drum kit. Chad was making me really angry. He went on and on about how we needed to be better but never said anything about how he needs to improve his chords on the bass or timing of the backup singing. I was one nasty comment away from losing it.

"Renesmee, why are you just standing there? You should be practising. Every moment we have is crucial to perfecting out performance. We aren't here to party," Chad said picking up a can of soda and opening it.

"Why are you just standing there Chad? I really think you should be practicing because you suck," I said monotone.

"What?" he said angrily.

"It's just a suggestion. Can't you take constructive criticism?"

"What is your problem? PMS?" he laughed. That just made me angrier. I wanted to walk out of practice. Nigel was laughing but I could tell it wasn't with Chad, at was at him.

"No actually my problem is you. I'm sick of you always yelling at us and acting as if you're perfect and have nothing wrong with you, when the truth is you have bad timing and are a little pitchy," I said crossing my arms.

"Are you done yet?" he asked crossing his arms to mimic and intimidate me.

"Yeah. I'm done," I said. I grabbed my bag and headed straight for the door. He face turned to shock and I almost laughed.

"Where are you going?" he cried, "To go spend time with Jacob?"

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"You heard me. It's so obvious Renesmee. You like him!" he bellowed.

"He's like a brother to me Chad," I shouted back, "And I would rather spend time with him than you."

"Okay whatever Renesmee," he said more calmly, "Just go write a new song or something. Girls are creative when they are emotional. Hand it to me when you are done."

I opened the door and then slamming it behind me. I stalked down the corridor and headed over to the lift so I could go back to my room. I punched the elevator keys hard releasing some of my stress and anger. I decided I _would_ write a song, since I hadn't done that in a while. I would write a really good song and give it to Chad, and see his face when he realised I was actually good at something.

As soon as I got into the room I grabbed my notepad and pen from my bag and lay down in bed to start. Usually words or a melody would instantly come to mind but now? Nothing.

I started to think deeply about what I ever saw in Chad. There were a billion signs that should have told me I was making a mistake by going out with him. The first was that he always commented on my appearance. He always told me I should straighten my hair or go to the beach to get a tan. He was so different to Jacob who liked me for who I was.

Whoa! Why did my mind suddenly make a comparison between Chad and Jacob? _Comparisons are easily done_, I told myself.

Hold on a second...

_Comparisons are easily done when you've had a taste of perfection. _I scribbled it down on the paper.

It was okay so far and I tried to think of a next line but couldn't so I changed my thoughts back to Chad. Another sign I shouldn't have gone out with him: he hit on all my friends including Steph and Brielle. I was only second best to him. When I thought about it, I wasn't the one who was second best, he was. There were plenty of fish in the sea, why did I choose one like him? Suddenly my mind clicked with more song words.

_I guess second best is all I will know._

_You said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test._

The lines didn't really work well together but they could work in separate verses. I wrote a 1 next to the first line and a two next to the last line I had written. Where would the middle line go? I needed something to rhyme with _know._

_You said move on where do I go?_

I scribbled it down and drew an arrow to above _I guess second best is all I will know._ I still needed something to go between the first and second lines and I needed a chorus. I sighed and let my thoughts run free again, because it seemed that whenever I did, lyrics would pop into my head.

I thought about Jacob and our day at the beach. Just like with mu, he knew how to brighten my day. Even when it was cold and miserable he could make me smile and make it seem like summer had arrived.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

It seemed odd to be writing a song about Jacob considering he was my best friend but I continued.

_Like a_ something _candy with a soft centre_ I scribbled down.

I needed a word to go in front of candy and I cringed at soft. It didn't flow right.

_Soft centre_

_Warm centre_

_Sponge centre_

_Squash centre_

_SURPRISE CENTRE_

_Like a_ something _candy with a surprise centre_.

That was much better but I still needed a word in front of candy. Considering that this part of the song was about Jacob I needed a word to describe him. He looked tough and hard on the outside but on the inside he was caring and gentle.

_Like a_ _hard_ _candy with a surprise centre_.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got the seed_ I wrote down.

_When I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you, what would you do if..._

_...you were the one __that __who was__ spending the night..._

Suddenly music and lyrics were popping out of my head and crowding my thoughts.

_Oh I wish..._ I wrote down

Jacob had become my muse.

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

*~*

**JACOB**

Renesmee had told me to leave the practice saying that it was because Chad would be tense but I knew it must have been because she didn't want me there. I hated Chad, he had hurt her and yet she still forgave him. I wanted to kill him for making her cry but I knew that if I hurt him it would only make her hate me. She was my imprint and I had to be satisfied that she was happy. That was my job.

I walked around the casino, eyeing the pokies with disgust and the bar with hope. I looked older than 21 so no one would ask for my ID. I had a beer at the bar, letting it cool down my nerves. I had to control myself around Nessie, being in Vegas with Edward not here was so tempting.

_Stop it!_ I told myself. Nessie had no idea how much I was in love with her. From the moment she was born I loved her but gradually I've come to be in love with her. I think the trigger was when she came home excited that she had a boyfriend. I was so jealous it was almost uncontrollable. I wanted to phase right there and tear Chad apart.

_Eventually things will work out, _I told myself. I could feel that someday soon I would have my chance with Nessie and prove that I loved her, and when I got that chance I would never let her go. I had feeling I would get my chance on this trip, that something in Vegas would pull us together.

I decided to head back up to the room and maybe take a nap because I was still tired from the flight. I walked into the room and saw Nessie lying in bed, eyes closed with a notepad and pen in her hands. I walked over and assessed that she was asleep so I took the paper and pen and put it on the bedside table. I noticed it had words scribbled all over it.

It said:

_Chad, you told me to write a song so I did._

I read further down to see the words to the song she had written for him. Thinking of you was the title. It seemed an invasion of privacy to read her things but I could help myself.

_"Thinking Of You"_

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise centre_

_(need some more lines here...)_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

The song was proof that she was in love with Chad. I felt so stupid thinking back to what I thought at the bar. My own thoughts replayed over and over in my head.

_Someday soon I would have my chance with Nessie and prove that I loved her, and when I got that chance I would never let her go. I had feeling I would get my chance on this trip, that something in Vegas would pull us together._

What a stupid feeling. Nessie was in love with Chad and even if I told her the truth, she wouldn't love me back.

**Things to review: **

**Do u like Jacobs POV?**

**Like the song?**

**DO you like Nessie telling off chad?**

**Your thoughts on the misunderstanding about the song- Jacobs thinks its for chad!**

**I want reviews to reach 110 thats 15 pretttyyyy please**

**Thanks, bella**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all my beautiful readers! **

**The song **_**Thinking of You**_** by Katy Perry doesn't exist in the story. As some of you pointed out, if Nessie sung most of Katy's songs she would know **_**Thinking of You**_**. For the purposes of this story it doesn't exist except when Nessie wrote it.**

**This chapter is without a doubt my favourite in the whole story! Thanks to all reviewers... tell me if you want a shout out!**

**I reallllly want 17 reviews! That will make mine reach 130 so when they reach that I will review.**

**PS this chapter ends with a cliffhanger so if you want to know what happens you better review... **

**Thanks, Bella :) **

CHAPTER TWELVE

**Brielle**

It had been almost two days since Nessie, Jacob and the band had left for Vegas. Although I missed Nessie like crazy because she was my first ever best friend, I was happy that I could spend some time with Seth. I knew that by spending more time with him I was being stupid. I didn't bother to contemplate what would happen if the rest of my tribe including the Chief came to Forks and La Push.

I put that out of my mind as Seth's truck pulled in to the kerb. I hopped in and he welcomed me with a huge grin.

"You wanna meet my family?" he asked with a smirk. It wasn't a huge step to meet his family, but it made things seem more permanent and more real. He couldn't really be thrown away anymore and I was beginning to feel that I never wanted to spend a day without him.

"Um... okay. What do they know about me?" I asked.

"Well Leah you already know because she is in the pack. She is my sister. My mum knows everything too... about the werewolves, jaguars, the Cullens."

"And your dad?" I asked guessing that it may be a sensitive subject if he didn't mention him.

"He died a few years back," he said looking out onto the road.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I don't have a mum or a dad. They both died when I was younger so I was moving from foster home to foster home. But when you get older the families don't really want to look after hormonal teenagers so it was difficult finding a place to stay. They didn't even like me that much, I was too weird for them... always disappearing, talking to cats, having a weird snore..."

"A weird snore?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah it's kind of like purring but not as loud. So eventually I found the jaguars. I smelt their scent one day when I was moving around down near the border. I've lived with them ever since."

"So you have no idea why you are a jaguar? You're not a native?" he asked.

"No I'm not. I'm just weird."

He gave a laugh before pulling into the driveway of a small one story house. "This is home," he said, "They put on a big lunch for you. If you don't want to eat its fine."

"So you planned this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes," he mumbled sheepishly.

He took my hand and I like the way that his heat melted through my skin. He opened his front door and I almost fell into who I assumed to be his mum. I instantly fell in love with his house. It was warm and inviting. Photos were lined up crooked on the wall in un-matching frames and some paint was peeling of the wall but that was what added to it's charm.

"Hi," she bubbled excitedly, "You must be Brielle?"

"Yes I am. How are you Mrs Clearwater?" I asked trying to be polite. I was too nervous.

"Please, call me Sue. Now I hope you have brought your appetite with you? I've made a big lunch... Fish Fry, Pasta bake with tuna, salmon and some other things." She brought me to the table and my hand slipped from Seth's. The table was piled with every fish dish imaginable.

"Wow so much fish!" I exclaimed with a smile. I hated seafood.

"Yes. I thought since you were a jaguar and cats love fish that I was bound to cook one of your favourite dishes!"

"I love them all!" I lied. This was going to be a difficult lunch.

"I bet she hates fish," sighed Leah as she sat down to the table. "Hey Brielle, sorry for this embarrassing lunch you have to sit through. I bet she just wants to spend some time with Seth, _mum_."

"She came to meet us _Leah_. I wanted to make an impression."

"An impression of what? That you were the best fish chef?" We couldn't all help but let out a laugh. Mrs Clearwater spooned on my plate a large portion of every dish.

"So you are the only female werewolf? That must be something," I said while gulping down some tuna bake. I almost skulled my whole glass of water to take away the taste.

"Yeah it is something. It sucks," she laughed.

"Well I know what it's like to not fit in with a pack, mine think I'm the devil incarnate. I have to live with a bunch of backward and conservative tribal people and I'm not even native," I said taking another gulp.

"Sounds pretty sucky too," she agreed. Suddenly my phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. Amaya was calling me. She never used her cell phone unless it was really urgent. I pulled a face and wondered if it was about one of the prophecies coming true.

"If it is an important call you can take it," Seth said, spooning his sixth helping of fish fry. Mrs Clearwater nodded in agreement and I got out my chair and answered it while pacing in the lounge room.

"Amaya what's wrong?" I asked biting my nails.

"They are here," she answered simply.

**Jacob**

I headed back to the Cocktail Bar, past the Reception. I suddenly skidded to a stop when I heard Chad speaking to the front desk about another room that was booked. Foolishly I hid around the corner behind a pot plant fern and let my werewolf senses hear what he was saying.

"I'm here to collect a room key to a room a booked," Chad said, tapping impatiently on the counter.

"What kind of room?" the woman asked.

"It was a honeymoon suite I think. It had a king bed and free champagne on arrival?" he questioned the girl. A honeymoon suite? I doubted it was for him and Nigel the drummer.

"Yes hang on a second," the woman said clacking wildly on the keyboard, "Yes... Chad Summers? The honeymoon suite... you're a little young to get married."

"I'm not married. It is just a special occasion."

A special occasion. I knew exactly what special occasion he was talking about. Angry and disappointed I walked towards the bar quickly. I needed a beer to calm me down. I _wanted _to rip Chad to shreds but I couldn't. Nessie would be so upset. I couldn't believe that this was what she wanted: to be with Chad. I wanted to gag at the thought of it.

I sat down quickly, skulling my first beer and ordering another in seconds. The guy next to me, who turned out to be Nigel turned around.

"Whoa, slow down buddy," he said, "Why the long face?"

I gave him a look as if to say _don't talk to me_ but his smile widened.

"Let me guess... Chad... or Nessie? I can tell you like her," he asked.

"It's none of your Business," I answered glumly, searching the bar for the barman to ask about my beer.

"Well if it makes you feel any better they had a massive fight a few hours ago so it shouldn't be long until she ends it. The sooner the better, I say."

"It doesn't seem that way. He just booked a hotel room for them both tonight," I said wanting to prove him wrong. His face turned to one of disbelief and then laughter.

"Well he will be the only one sleeping in it," he laughed. He suddenly looked serious, "I don't want to be the one to spread rumours but it goes around that one time he..." he stuttered nervously, "He was drunk and forced this girl to..."

I cut him off suddenly, "It is obvious Nessie loves him," I said standing up of the stool.

"Listen. I'd find her before he does. He has had a few drinks already."

"I'm going to my room to sleep," I said bitterly, "Next time mind your own business."

I stalked off past the Reception and to the elevators. I pressed the buttons nervously and pressed Level 8 where our hotel room was. However when I walked to it I couldn't bring myself to go inside in case Nessie was still in there. I kept walking. It was 8.09 so the restaurant would be open. I decided to take the stairs to get some dinner to take my mind off what was happening.

**Nessie**

I woke up at eight pm without even realising I had fallen asleep in the first place. My notepad and pen was on my bedside table, out of my hands. Had Chad read it? It was crumpled, as if someone irritated had read it. Of course Chad mustn't have like it. He never liked my songs. Why did he ask me to write a song in the first place if he never liked them? I stood up out of bed and yawned angrily. I was going to break things off with Chad tonight once and for all. I was going to end it and tell Chad what I really thought of him.

I decided to go to dinner because I hadn't eaten a meal for hours and I was starving. In the hotel there was a casino, wedding chapel, cocktail bar and restaurant. I slipped on a black dress and my black zip Jimmy Choo shoes preparing to go to the restaurant. I wondered where Chad and Nigel were? Where was Jacob? I shrugged and grabbed a bag as I headed for the door. It was 8.10 pm.

I walked down the corridor and turned right into the elevators. One was already waiting and I was in the restaurant within minutes. Suddenly my phone beeped.

_From: Chad_

_Im sorry. Need 2 talk. Meet me outside room 512. Got a surprise for u. Love u._

It seemed genuine enough. I headed back to the elevators to go level 5. I wondered why he wanted to me outside room 512. I decided that this was the perfect time to end things... while he was in a good mood. Maybe that was why he had asked me there in the first place. My stomach grumbled as I entered the lift and it reminded me of how hungry I had been. I would have to make this meeting quick so that I could go back to the restaurant and eat.

When the lift opened a sudden chill ran through my body. Chad had invited me to a room on the suite level. I walked out slowly, analysing the situation. I followed the sign saying that rooms 500-515 were to the right. I told myself I had nothing to worry about because I was half a vampire. Without a doubt I was stronger than Chad if anything should happen.

My pace sped just as my heart did. I approached room 512 and looked in horror when I saw golden letters: 'HONEYMOON SUITE'. I took a deep breath and knock firmly on the door. He emerged with a sultry grin on his face and hugged me tightly.

"Chad-d..." I struggled, "I know what you are trying to do but that isn't what I came here for." I pulled away from him sharply, making sure he didn't get the wrong idea.

"What did you come for then?" he said sarcastically, "You and I both know it Renesmee... you want it as much as I do." He moved closer to me and grabbed my waist and began to kiss my neck. I felt his breath on my face and the smell of alcohol coming from his mouth.

"Chad I mean it! Get off me!" I screamed but he grabbed my wrists and threw me inside the room. I fell to the floor and hit my head on the corner of the bed. It immediately started bleeding. My wounds usually heal fast, but while they bleed I was defenceless and weak. Usually I blacked out until it healed. How was I going to protect myself?

I attempted to push myself up off the floor but Chad kicked out my arms. My body slammed against the floor once more and I felt sharp pains all over my body.

The blood was getting worse. With this amount pouring out I knew it would take a good half an hour for it to heal over but by then it would be all over. I contemplated what was going to happen. A voice inside my mind told me that I _had _to prevent this from happening; this was not how my first time was meant to be. What would my family say? What would Jacob think of me now? He would never love me now...

My brain jolted with confusion... _Did I want Jacob to love me? _As my best friend of course he would still love me no matter what happened, but not the way my mind wanted him to love me. _Why would Jacob love you now? _I almost cried at the thought. I felt a sleepy pull sink through my entire body. I couldn't save myself now.

Desperately I thought of the only person I knew who could save me...

"Jacob," I mumbled as my world turned black.

**Cliffhanger! Want to know what happens? Review! Ideas to review on:**

**What you think will happen next:**

**What has come? (What Amaya said to Brielle)**

**Your favourite character:**

**Thanks, Bella. Remember 17 reviews! : )**


	13. Chapter 13

_I had to repost this chapter cos something weird is happening to my fanfic... i get emails that you guys have reviewed but when i click to reply it says they dont exist? any help would be appreaciated. mayb it will fix if i reset the chapter????_

**Hey all! This chapter will really set the story in motion! A shout out to and this chapter dedicated to BlackTreaderWolf for reviewing every chapter!**

**For the next chapter to be posted I want 17 reviews again... come on guys i know you can! That means reviews have to reach 154.**

**Review on:**

**-what you think has happened**

**-what will happen next**

**-favourite couple**

**-anything else**

**Thanks, love you all!**

**Bella.**

CHAPTER 13

**Brielle**

"They are here," Amaya said simply. My mind instantly jumped to the prophecies and what they told us about 'who' was coming.

"Already?" I asked biting my nails, "The prophecies it wouldn't be until the next moon at least."

"No... The Chief and the Elites," she sighed dramatically, referring of the male council of the tribe. I knew what they had come for and now, finally my relationship with Seth began to feel real. I instantly regretted ever becoming close to him. By caring about him I would have to hurt him. The Chief was a jealous man, if he sensed that anything I wouldn't dare to imagine the consequences that the cruel and merciless man would give to Seth. Of course the wolf pack would defend him and that would crumble the alliance we had built. Either way people would get hurt.

There was no way out. I had fallen into a bottomless hole; there was no way to get out. I would have to hurt Seth to save him. Luckily this relationship wasn't anything serious... at least for him anyway. If I wasn't in love with, I was awfully close to it.

"Brielle, I'm speaking seriously now. You know what the Chief will do if he finds out. Don't put our new alliance in jeopardy. Show your honour to your pack and to your future husband because Seth's life depends on it."

"But-t..." I stuttered. I knew she was right.

"There are no buts Brielle. Break it up with Seth right now before he gets too attached _and_ make the excuse believable."

She hung up and I still kept the phone to my ear even though it was just the dial tone I could hear. I was unable to move.

"Brielle," said Seth from the doorway. My back was to him, so I put down the phone and put a smile on my face.

"I have to talk to you," I said. My hands trembled so I stuck them in my jean pockets.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," I lied, "Everything is perfect. The Chief is here."

"I thought you hated him," he said walking towards me and closing the door.

"Yes but-t Seth..." I struggled to find words, "Listen-n things have changed and my priorities are different. I'm sorry I led you on but-t."

"You have to end things with me so he doesn't find out?" he said raising his voice.

"It's not-t like that," I whispered turning my back to him. _Please don't cry, _I commanded myself, _don't cry. _It was too late; tears came pouring down my cheeks.

"You're going to marry him," he shouted, "Why did you bother with me if you were always going to leave Brielle? Did you care about me at all?"

"What?" I shouted back, "Don't you know me at all? I have to protect you!"

"From what?" he yelled.

"From the Chief! You don't understand... If I don't marry him it will ruin everything. He will destroy everything that I love until I say yes!"

"Everything that you love?" he repeated softly, "Does that include me?" He stepped closer so he was only a few centimetres away from me.

"Seth..." I whispered looking down.

"Do you love me Brielle?"

"Yes... but this is the only family I have ever known. They have always been there for me and now at the first test of my honour... I can't forsake them."

"And what about me?" he whispered brushing some hair off my face.

"You'll find someone else," I muttered pulling away.

"There will never be another someone." I looked confused. Was this typical-teenage-first-love-melodramatic-talk or was it something else? Something stronger? Something more powerful? "I imprinted on you Brielle. There is never going to be another someone."

"No...? No," I breathed. This was totally unexpected but did it change anything?

"We can make this work," he said grabbing my hand.

"Women can't pick who they marry," I said pulling away. I was still shocked and confused at what he had told me.

"This is the 21st century you can do what you want!"

"Maybe... But it was you that taught me to trust myself and this is what I have to do," I stated before giving him a peck on the cheek. "I really am sorry."

I dropped his hand and sprinted away from him, pushing away my love, my hopes for the future and my freedom. I ran out of the house and headed straight for the woods, beating the floor fiercely with my feet. I phased into my jaguar form and continued to run towards nothing, leaving my past far behind me.

**Jacob**

I was seated at the restaurant in minutes but as soon as I sat down the pain in my stomach from hunger vanished and was replaced by a new pain. It was strange and I had never felt it before, although it felt physical I knew it was a mental feeling: the feeling that something bad was going to happen exploded through my veins. I finally I knew how Alice felt. It wasn't in the pit of my stomach like I was nervous but it ran through my _entire _body... my arms, my legs, my head, through to my fingertips and toes.

At first the sensation seemed ludicrous; I must have been paranoid about everything that had happened that night. But as the pain progressed I just had a sense that I had to do something or that someone needed me. I ignored it, ordering a lean burger and chips.

It was only until I heard her voice that I knew it was her needed me. Nessie called my name so clearly as if she was in the restaurant but I looked and knew she wasn't there. At the back of my mind I saw through her eyes what was happening to her. She was on the floor, blood on her fingertips and dripping from her head. Without even knowing which room she was in, I ran to the stairs, where I jumped three at a time and pushed open the fifth stair exit. How did I know she was on level five?

I stood outside room 512 and heard her scream, this time for real. I kicked open the door, breaking it in two pieces and off its hinges. Chad stood back in surprise when he saw and I didn't bother breaking him into pieces; that could be done later. I'll I cared about was protecting her and being with her until she woke up. I picked her up off floor, surprised at her unusually cold skin and sprinted back to the stairs, taking her to my room.

I had no idea about first aid training... Where was the doctor when you needed him? I took off my shirt and tried to pat away the blood, analysing whether the gash was serious or not. It was at least five centimetres long and looked pretty deep too but already it had started to heal with pink skin forming along the edge of the cut. Like me, she healed fast and by the looks of it she would wake in fifteen to twenty minutes.

There was nothing left for me to do and it wasn't until I had stopped panicking that I realised how tired I was and that she still hadn't warmed up. Happily I slid next to her in the bed, covering us both with the blanket and pulled her close to me.

_This was how it was meant to be._

**Nessie**

It was strange, but even though I was unconscious, as soon as Jacob walked in the room I felt safe. I didn't see him walk in the room, I didn't hear him... I was too far gone for that. But I felt it in the tips of my toes, my fingertips and as usually when he appeared my heart began to beat wildly out of control. From that point until now I had truly fallen to the depths of my unconsciousness. I woke slowly, gradually coming to my senses. I hadn't fully opened my eyes yet when I realised there was an unbelievable amount of warmth coming from underneath me.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob underneath me, his arms wrapped around my body.

_This was how it was meant to be, _I thought to myself closing my eyes to fall back asleep again. Luckily I came to the realisation of what was happening and I stopped myself, jumping out of the bed. With such a sudden movement he woke up too and must have realised I was confused.

"You don't remember what happened do you?" he asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Between us?" I asked shocked. Everything from a few hours ago was a blur. Had I slept with Jacob? I didn't even feel that way about him... Now he was the one looking confused.

"What?" he yawned, "Oh? No Nessie... Nothing happened-d um between us... I meant what Chad did... or was about to do." As he spoke, glimpses and flashes of what had happened were revisited in my mind.

"Oh my..." I stuttered looking at the floor.

"Nessie its okay. I came just in time," he said pulling me into a hug, "Listen its two o'clock in the morning. I think you might need a drink to calm the nerves."

"As in alcohol?" I asked sobbing.

"Don't tell Edward!" he said quickly, pulling me away and staring me down, "Its only one drink okay? God if he finds out..."

"Jacob its fine," I said wiping my eyes, "I have drunk before... Remember that time my whole family all went hunting and I stayed behind with you?"

"Yes," he said suspiciously.

"Well I knew you would be a little late in picking me up, so I kind of cleared out the liquor cabinet..."

"That was you!" he said in disbelief, "That was so long ago... you drunk all of that?"

"Yes..." I admitted sheepishly, "and kept some bottles for later."

"Okay well just because you emptied the cabinet then doesn't mean you can empty the bar now okay?" he said pulling on a shirt.

"Well the same goes for you."

We walked out from the room, with his arm around me still keeping me warm and headed for the bar.

"How did you happen to find me Jacob?" I asked taking a sip of the beer I had ordered, "I mean, I called out your name... I didn't think you would magically appear like you did."

"I didn't magically appear, you did. Your voice in my mind... it was the strangest thing... I was sitting in the restaurant and all of a sudden I heard your voice calling my name and somehow I knew exactly where you were," he said taking a sip of his beer and nodding his head.

"That is freaky... maybe it's because of a connection between werewolves and vampires? I bet Carlisle would love to research it. Maybe all supernatural beings have that kind of a connection?" I rambled spinning the bottle in my hands.

"Or maybe," Jacob suggested looking into my eyes, "Maybe I just know you too well Renesmee."

My hands began to shake a little and I hoped he didn't hear my heart going berserk.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you, if you hadn't come when you did..." I sighed trickling off, "I should have listened to you Jacob, about Chad. But sometimes I get it in my head that I always know best and I trust people too easily..."

"Trusting people isn't a bad thing, I just wish you could trust me," he said sculling the last of his beer. The bar tender immediately set out three rounds of shots in front of Jacob and I.

"A gesture from the gentleman over there," he said to Jacob, pointing over to Nigel the drummer, who nodded at us. He was surrounded by girls at the blackjack tables and loving every minute of it. I grabbed a shot and gulped down. I slammed down on the table, letting out some anger that I had stored up about myself. Jacob copied me with the first shot and then the second.

"I say we order some more," he said gesturing to the bar tender.

"Why not?" I smiled.

After too much alcohol, _Why not? _was my answer to every request Jacob made of me, and when I asked him for something, he did it without a answer. That night my life progressed from simple to spontaneous and my status from single-to-mingle to marital.

**For the next chapter to be posted I want 17 reviews again... come on guys i know you can! That means reviews have to reach 154.**

**Review on:**

**-what you think has happened**

**-what will happen next**

**-favourite couple**

**-anything else**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey, reviews are now 154. I will update when I receive 15 reviews (reviews=169). Review on anything you like! Do you like the storyline ? The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever can guess __**Which song will Nessie sing in her performance? **__Post your answer in the review!_

_Bella_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Brielle**

It wasn't long that I had began running when I noticed Seth chasing me in his phased form too with a bundle of clothes tied to his leg. I sped up faster because I didn't want him to catch me. If he caught me I knew he would change my mind and I needed this to be a clean break. I needed to stick by my decision or else he could be hurt and the alliance ruined. I would not prove to the pack that I was useless; I wanted to show them that I could be a good leader.

The only way I could do that was to fulfil the prophecy and marry the Chief.

I sniffed the air and smelt that Seth was not following me anymore. I slowed down and soon came to a stop in a clearing in the middle of the forest. I phased back into human form, undeterred by the fact that was I naked because I _thought _I was alone.

"Brielle?" called Seth scaring me. I quickly jumped behind a tree and looked out to see him in front of me, changed into the clothes that were attached to his leg before and he had another pile in his hands. "I borrowed some of Leah's clothes for you."

He chucked them behind the tree I was hiding and I quickly got change, trying to figure out a way to get him to leave. I emerged and he looked at me silently.

"I have to go. Thanks for the clothes."

I turned but he quickly appeared in front of me and grabbed one of my hands.

"l'm not going to give up Brielle. You do realise that don't you?"

"Seth, please don't put me in this position."

"The pack isn't your family if they force you to marry someone you hate. Prophecies can be fulfilled in different ways. You don't have to lead the pack to make a difference."

I contemplated what he said and closed my eyes. I begged myself not to listen to him but I couldn't help it.

"You know I'm right," he said grabbing my other hand; "The pack and the Tribe don't have to know. We can keep it secret."

"Keep what a secret?" I knew I shouldn't be doing this! It would put everyone I cared about in danger, but I was too selfish not to respond to him.

"Our engagement... that's if you say yes."

I opened my eyes to find him smiling with a diamond ring in his fingers. It wasn't big, it looked like it had been passed down for generations but I fell in love with it. Whether he had planned it or notm he had picked the perfect ring to give me. Now all I had to do was give him an answer.

**Nessie**

I woke slowly, clearly hung over from the night before but I felt that same warmth I had the morning before. _It must still be the same morning_, I thought to myself groggily, feeling Jacob's arms wrapped tightly around my body. I shifted slightly, nestling back into the warm cuddle I had been in. His russet skin contrasted so beautifully with my I observed as I opened my eyes slightly, allowing the morning sun to penetrate them.

Jacob shifted also, tightening his arms' grip around my body.

_Hang on, _ I thought suddenly, slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together, _Am I naked?_

I opened my eyes fully, not daring to check if I had clothes on. I looked on the floor to see small piles of our clothes chucked in a hurried heap. _Is Jacob naked? _ I thought even more suddenly. My face boiled from my embarrassment. I still had not realised what had happened the night before.

Sneakily I lifted the doona covers carefully and my face boiled even more. I had to get out of the bed! I panicked and tried to slide out from his arms but instead he woke and looked me straight in the eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and I startled him so much he screamed too. In the commotion of it all I tried to roll away from him but over estimated the size of the mattress. Basically I rolled off the bed, taking only a sheet with me, leaving the doona on the bed and falling to the floor with a thump.

I lie on my back trying to take in everything. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions... just because me and Jacob woke up naked together, in the _same_ bed and I knew I had had too much to drink the night before did NOT mean we had slept together. I took several deep breaths before I noticed Jacob peering off the side of the bed cautiously.

"This is a dream, this is a dream..." I whispered to myself, pinching my skin to see if I was awake, "This is not a dream," I concluded.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sat up, wrapping the sheet around me carefully.

"Am I okay?" I repeated, "AM I OKAY? What the hell happened? I wake up and I'm l-like this-s and you're..." I struggled, waving my hands wildly toward his body, "Please don't tell me..."

I put my hands over my mouth and tried to take a few deep breaths again.

"Um... I... well we actually..." he began but stopped and stared straight at my ring finger on my right hand. Slowly I lifted my hands from my face and turned them around. Jacob's Quileute ring was shining proudly on my finger. My wedding finger.

"Why am I wearing your Quileute ring?" I whispered looking at him. His face said it all.

"We're married?" I squeaked, before seeing black.

****

This time when I woke again, I did it with more class and clothes. I was wearing a pair of shorts and one of Jacob's t-shirts. I sighed heavily and sat up, stretching my arms out with a deep yawn. That was when I saw Jacob, sitting at the table across from me with a serious look on his face.

"Cheer up," I said smiling, I had had the funniest dream, "I have the funniest thing to tell you. I had the _weirdest _dream last night... you will totally kill yourself laughing."

His expression didn't change so I began to tell it.

"I woke up and like fell of the bed and you was there..." I slowed down when I realised I still felt the Quileute ring on my finger and I was now telling myself what really happened, "And we got married... and we..."

"Nessie," he began as he stood up, now fully clothed.

"Did you dress me? You saw me naked," I asked feeling sick in the stomach.

"Remember it or not I have seen you naked before," he sighed.

Suddenly everything came back to me. The drinks, the bar, Chad, walking past the wedding chapel. What disgusted me most was how I willingly agreed to marry him and how _I _had asked if we could sleep together... how complete it had made me feel. But this was wrong, for all I knew Jacob was in love with my mum!

"What have we done...?" I said almost in tears, "My father is going to kill me! _My father is going to kill you!"_

"Maybe if we explain... tell him what happened..." he trailed off.

"No... No way! He is never going to find out Jacob."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We are going to get a divorce Jacob." His eyes melted and sunk into deep, dark pools and I was just about to ask what was wrong when I heard a knock at the door.

"Nessie!" It was Nigel. "We have a show in an hour!"

"I'll leave you to get ready," Jacob said, tensing his jaw and striding out. He was angry at me. He was angry at me for putting him in this mess, for ruining his life. For ruining his chances with my mum. He slammed the door shut behind me, leaving me feeling so small. What had I done? Everything was ruined... my relationship with my best friend was ruined.

The only person I could blame was myself.

**Jacob**

"We are going to get a divorce Jacob," she said, her voice as sweet as honey. There was so much disgust, so much regret in her eyes that I couldn't help but feel like shit. She probably noticed too.

Last night I had finally had her, we were married, we had become like one person, our bodies and hearts joint together. I thought had loved her before last night but I knew nothing of love until last night. Now, that I had finally had her, it turns out she never wanted me at all.

I didn't pressure her into anything; in fact it was the opposite. Jokingly in my drunken state as we had passed the chapel I winked at her with suggestion. It was her that kissed me. She dragged me down the aisle and dragged me back into bed as well. Although it was what I had always wanted, to be her husband, there was a twinge of hesitation... was I doing the right thing? Then we were wedded... and the same second of hesitation returned until she grabbed my hand and put it to her thrumming heart.

"Please," she had whispered when we returned to the room before kissing me. Once she started i couldn't stop. Why had she changed her mind so much now? Shock? Hormones? Or more realistically; beer? I had ruined everything...

The only person I could blame was myself.

_**The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever can guess **__Which song will Nessie sing in her performance?__** Post your answer in the review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey sorry it took me awhile to update but i literally waited to receive the amount of reviews i wanted and by then i had to actually finish the chapter. Bonus to who ever guess who sent the note at the end._

_Love bella : ) ps will update when reviews reach 180 and thats only 11 _

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Brielle**

Now all I had to do was give him an answer. I looked from the delicate diamond ring to his brown eyes. Something in them told me that I was going to lose no matter which answer I gave him. He was still smiling at me, as if he knew what my answer was going to be before I did.

"Yes," I said slowly sliding my finger into the ring. It shone proudly, the gold band warm from Seth's touch. He pulled me into a tight bear hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me and spun me around.

"It was my mum's ring," he said placing me carefully on the ground, "Lucky it fits right?"

I smiled and held my hand out in front of me, realising that the pack would be able to recognise the ring as a sign of engagement and they would all know who it was from.

"Seth, my tribe can't know yet. We need to keep it a secret for as long as possible... until the chief realises I'm not the chosen one," I said sliding the ring off my finger.

"What if you are the chosen one?" he asked undoing my necklace and sliding on the ring where it clunked with the crucifix.

"The chosen one would not have said yes," I whispered turning away from him. Hadn't I always wanted to prove to the pack that I was the chosen one? Wasn't I always trying to prove that they could have faith in me?

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Do you regret saying yes?"

"I always wanted to prove to the pack that they could believe in me," I said turning to face him, looking up into his eyes, "But I wanted someone to prove that they truly loved me more." He kissed me slowly.

"I truly love you Brielle."

"I love you too."

**Nessie**

I opened the door to Nigel, now fully dressed in a dress and heels for our performance in the hotel bar.

"Don't ask," I said slamming the hotel door behind me.

"I didn't say a thing."

We caught the elevator down to the Bar and I wasn't the least surprised to find that Chad was nowhere to be found.

"Chad left early this morning. I think Waking up in Vegas doesn't really need drums so much as guitar so I'm gonna do his bit. Sound good?" Nigel asked.

"That is fine by me."

"Are you the band?" a short man asked with a salt and pepper beard. Nigel and I both nodded and he directed us to the stage where everything was set up.

"You have about a minute for prep," he grumbled and he walked to the microphone to start introducing the act. "Next up ladies and gents is an act all the way from Port Angeles Washington! Give it up for the Forks!"

What a completely unoriginal name... obviously Chad had decided on it and now he had bailed. He probably thought I was going to sue him. I walked over to the mic and checked out the audience. Jacob was nowhere in sight, not that I had expected him to be anyway.

"Ready?" Nigel whispered. I gave a slight nod and began.

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks_

_Now don't play me_

_You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Why are these lights so bright_

_Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis, _

_And why, why am I wearing your class ring? _

_Don't call your mother_

_'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_You got me into this_

_Information overload, situation lost control_

_Send out an S.O.S._

_And get some cash out_

_We're gonna tear up the town_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Told me, you told me, you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon! _

_Give me some cash out baby_

_Give me some cash out, honey_

****

Brielle's mouth hung open as I finished the story of Vegas. Now that I was back, she was the only person apart from Jacob and me that knew of the wedding. I found that there was no need to tell my parents when it would all be fixed up in a few weeks anyway. Jacob had promised to take care of the divorce.

"Wow. Are you sure you aren't going to tell anyone?" she asked.

"Positive. Dad would kill Jacob and then me too. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. I'm going to pretend it never happened."

"If that's true then why are you still wearing the ring?" She stood up and leaned on the door frame adjacent to me.

"I just haven't thought to take it off..."

"Then maybe it belongs there," she said looking me straight in the eye. Our gaze broke when Seth grabbed her hand from behind.

"Ready to go?" he asked looking at her and then giving me a nod hello.

"Bye Nessie," she said and gave me a sly smile. I smiled slightly and they left. After a few minutes of staring aimlessly around the lounge room I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, ready to collapse into bed and let my thought invade my mind. Slowly I clogged up the stairs as if my legs were made of lead and opened the door to my bedroom.

Immediately I knew something was not right. The smell of human was in my room, a smell that had never been anywhere upstairs not even when Charlie came over. I would have recognised if it were werewolf or were jaguar but it was distinct. A human had been in my bedroom.

I walked over to the bed following the scent until I came to a complete stop. On the comforter was a note and in capitals it read TO THE VAMPYRES.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys... this chapter dedicated to reviewer ABC3 for always reviewing and convincing me to upload this chapter early. THANK YOU! I don't know who to put this any other way but please review!**

**Bella.**

CHAPTER 16

Nessie

I walked over to the bed following the scent until I came to a complete stop. On the comforter was a note and in capitals it read TO THE VAMPYRES.

I picked it up gently as if it held a pressure bomb, careful not to squeeze too tight so it wouldn't seem real. With one finger I felt the edge of the envelope as if I was about to open it but couldn't bring myself to. I chucked it back on the bed and ran downstairs to find my phone underneath the pillows on the couch.

Quickly I dialled Jacob's number and surprised him when he answered.

"It's me," I said stupidly even though I knew he has my number saved in his phone.

"What is it?" He must have heard the fear in my voice because he spoke very fast.

"I need you to get the wolves and do a patrol around the house. Someone was in my room. There was a note... I don't know what it says... I don't know..." I struggled to breathe as I told him what happened.

"Nessie slow down... what do you mean a note? Hang on I'm coming over. The wolves are on their way."

As he hung up, the front door opened and my entire family walked through the door, worried looks plastered on their faces.

"That was quick," I joked, desperate for this whole situation to be a joke. That note meant someone knew about our existence and not just 'someone' but a human. What did they want? And why weren't they scared of us?

"Don't worry about that now Nessie," Dad said pulling at my chin the way he used to when I was younger. "Is the note still on your bed?"

"Yes," I answered and he and Carlisle ran upstairs to retrieve it.

"How did you know Alice?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"It wasn't you I saw in my vision," she explained, "It was the intruder."

"You saw her?" I asked. My worry eased slightly. Perhaps this was a practical joke by Steph because of the whole Chad thing, or maybe the jaguars got a human to plant the note.

"Not her Nessie. I saw him. But I didn't get a good look at his face," Alice frowned, "I tried looking into his future but it was blank. I don't know why... maybe because of an interaction with the wolves..." She trailed off with thoughts and slowly walked away.

Suddenly Jacob appeared at the door, bare-chested, with just a pair of shorts on. I started hyperventilating. He came closer and tried to comfort me but instead of giving me a giant bear hug as per usual he gave me an awkward arm pat/hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah. I just got a bit scared but everything will be fine." I sounded like I needed to convince myself more than him. In that instant dad and grandpa Carlisle came back down the stairs with the note and the same grim looks on their faces.

"What is it?" mum asked.

"_To the Vampyres. For the first time in over a century we approach you as allies and with hope for and alliance. We need your help to exterminate the werewolves in the La Push district. Please meet us at 18 Willoughby Drive in the clearing for a discussion. The hunters," _dad read slowly.

"The hunters," Esme began as if she was delving into a memory.

"Yes," Carlisle affirmed, "They are humans, with superhuman abilities and their aim is to kill creatures like us. Supernatural beings." I imagined a group of Buffys with crosses and garlic, attempting to kill me.

"Then why would they seek our help?" I asked.

"Perhaps they know we don't hunt humans?" Rosalie suggested, flicking her mane of strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. Clearly the fact that these 'hunters' wanted to kill the wolves didn't bother her. I saw Jacob's uncomfortable glance towards her and his arm hand dropped from my arm.

"Either way, we aren't going to go right?" I asked.

"I have a feeling it is," dad began but stopped as Sam entered the house. " A trap."

"We received the same," began Sam holding out a similar envelope, "This was lying on my pillow. They want our help to kill you and the jaguars."

Just as suddenly as Sam had appeared, Brielle too came storming through the door with Seth behind her.

"This," she huffed, "On my pillow." Dad took it from her hands.

"They need help to kill us and the wolves," he stated lowering the letter from his face.

"A set up," I stated, "They wanted us to start killing each other so they could finish it off."

"I'm afraid to say your right," Grandpa said, folding his arms to his chest. We stood in silence for a few seconds and I guess everyone was thinking of some way to face this. I was instantly glad that I hadn't told the family about the Vegas wedding.

"So what now?" Brielle asked. I couldn't tell whether there was eagerness or nervousness in her voice.

"I think we should pretend as if we never collaborated," Sam suggested, glad that his friendliness with us may end. Everyone began to nod though, in agreement with what he was saying.

"I disagree," said Jake, "If these hunters were smart enough to plant these on our pillows, then I think they are smart to realise we have an alliance and would not fight each other."

Rosalie scoffed, as I guess she wouldn't mind fighting the wolf pack. I nodded at Jacob. What he was saying made sense.

"Maybe they are doing this to get us all in the same place at the same time. The clearing near Willoughby has a lot of hills around it. Maybe they were hoping for the advantage of surrounding us all so we can't get out?" I proposed.

"Either way," Uncle Emmett grinned, apparently not worried at all, "There is going to be a fight."

Without even realising my hand slid into Jacob's and I was instantly comforted by the feeling of his warm hand covering mine and the ring on my wedding finger. A lot of things hit me at once.

There was a very real chance we would both be killed within the next few weeks.

I never wanted to take off the ring... ever.

I was in love with Jacob Black

The song I wrote was for him.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys, thanks for reviewing._

_BIGGEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN FOR YOU GUYS, so i expect that hopefully there will be more reviews!_

_Love from bella._

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Brielle**

The three of us, Sam, Carlisle and me, all decided that we would meet these hunters where they had asked, in two weeks. In that time our battle training would increase to a practice every day. In seemed odd that we were getting so worried about humans, but I knew that it was their lack of fear of us that made us fear them. Everyone tried to wear a grin and everyone but Emmett failed. He seemed enthused to fight these humans but I knew better than to think of them as just humans. Prophecies told us this would not be an easy battle, and many would be lost... But from which side?

After the meeting I had the unpleasant task of visiting my tribe, including the Chief to tell them of what we had discovered. As I predicted they weren't very worried because they knew something big was going to happen. This contrasted with the wolves' fear, as they didn't trust in our prophecies as much as we did.

After a tribal meeting, and reassuring my people that everything would be okay, the Chief called me over with a degrading flick of his fingers as if I was his horse or farm animal. I could tell straight away that this would be more than threats to marry him. His cold black eyes, scarier than a hungry vampire, closed in on my tiny frame, eyeing my vulnerability with distrust. They flickered to my right hand that held defensively onto my left arm and I realised I was still wearing Seth's ring.

"I have heard a rumour," the Chief said, licking his brown teeth, "That you have developed a liking to one of the dogs."

I didn't dare to move or talk. I hadn't decided whether the Chief was going to take this seriously or punish me lightly.

"I hope that is not his ring." I still didn't respond to him and as I expected he got angry and grabbed me by the arm. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"You didn't ask a question," I said through gritted teeth. Never had I been so flouting in my life. He picked me up in a smooth movement and threw me to the burnt out fire. The ash was still boiling hot but I showed no pain.

"He has made you courageous," he laughed, "You will need it once we are married. I want you to never see that boy again, do you hear me?"

"How am I meant to do that when he is one of our saviours?" I asked, still in the hot bed of the recent campfire.

"If you marry him, I will make you a widow! Understand?"

We both turned suddenly at the scurry of close footsteps behind me. In a quick flash I saw Nessie, pounding the grass and running in the opposite direction. She must have heard everything that had happened.

**Nessie**

I hadn't intended to be a sticky beak. I had just wanted to speak to Brielle about this whole Jacob thing. I was positive that they heard or seen (or both) me run away. I had heard enough to understand that I she was in serious trouble and so was the true love that she had with Seth. I knew that there was only one person I could talk to about this: Jacob.

I didn't bother running back to my car; instead I just kept sprinting until finally I reached his house and could smell his scent in the breeze.

"Jacob?" I called, pushing past his front door.

"What is it?" he asked clearly surprised to see me.

"Seth and Brielle," I huffed and his eyes fell. Well, what did he expect me to say? "The Chief found out that they are engaged and he is going to kill him if they get married. And he grabbed her and threw her into a fire... well it wasn't still burning but it burnt her and I have no idea what to do or say... I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen."

"And?"

"And what? We have to do something don't we?" I asked but it came out more as a statement.

"Listen Nessie, Seth knew the consequences of him developing a relationship with Brielle let alone becoming engaged to her..."

I cut him off, "But he imprinted on her, he had no choice. It is true love Jacob!"

"Then if it is true love it will all work out in the end. I'm not going to ruin our alliance for them."

"I can't believe you!" I yelled closer to his face.

My frantic screams were cut off by Jacob's mobile going off.

"A message from Seth," Jacob announced, "_Come to clearing now. Jaguar problem."_

The clearing was only a few minutes walk away but that was enough time for my head to start spinning with worry. Had the Chief gotten angrier? Was he really going to kill Seth? Was Seth captive? Then he wouldn't have access to his mobile... I argued with myself.

When he arrived, it was just as I feared. Brielle had her hands and feet bound, but not with rope as I suspected she could break that, but with rose thorns to prevent her from moving at all. Even more distressing was Seth's face as he saw he suffer even though he too was bound this way.

"What has happened?" Jacob asked the Chief, his muscles in his back tensed and I knew this meant he was angry.

"Your wolf boy has stolen a possession of mine, one that I can't get back," he answered, spitting on Seth.

"And what is that?" I asked, stepping forward and in front of Jacob, even angrier than he was.

"Her heart," he spattered. Brielle's eyes flicked toward Seth.

"I doubt you had that at all. Why can't you let them go? You will start a war!" Amaya yelled from behind me. I turned around to see her fierce eyes and realised that maybe I had judged her too quickly. I couldn't imagine being married to man that was so evil.

"If I let her go, she will not be this prophecy girl and she will lose her place as future queen and member of this pack."

"Brielle, maybe your role in the prophecy is to create a time where women can choose who they want to marry. A time when your equal men and you can be your own person. Where if you're in love with someone you can show it to the world and be with them forever," I said, looking her in the eye, "Your time will come but for now, just take his offer."

"I don't need convincing," she said coldly. "I would never marry you."

**Brielle**

I missed my family. Even though they didn't really believe in me, it seemed that they and especially Amaya showed their true colours in the end. Once again, I collapsed exhausted into my bed at the Cullen's house, surprised at how much had happened in the last week and how tired it had made me. My wrists and ankles ached from the bound of thorns and my back burned with the scares of the fire, but nothing hurt as much as realising I had failed my aim.

I had spent my whole life trying to fit in and be accepted by the tribe and now that I finally had, I was destined to leave.

The Cullens (clearly not understanding that you aren't in the mood to party when your exhausted), planned a giant engagement party, since the last real one they had was fifty years ago. When I woke up after fifteen hours of sleep I walked down the stairs to see the house transformed, tables and chairs set out, fairy lights, trays and trays of food and the piano set up with band equipment.

"Do you like it so far?" Alice asked from behind.

"Yeah," I yawned, "It's great. When does it start?"

"In about twenty minutes, so get your butt upstairs and get changed." I did what she said and ran up the stairs, skipping two at a time. On my way up I almost collided with Leah who was on her way down with the angriest look on her face I had ever seen.

"Leah?" I asked.

"Sorry I can't make it tonight. Happy engagement," she said sourly as she continued down the stairs.

Drama, Drama, Drama.

**Nessie**

You know that feeling, the one where you feel as though you have been slapped in the face, but physically you haven't? I had just felt that but about fifty times over.

When I got home from the whole Jaguar drama and I had slept for a few hours, I found Leah sitting on the end of my bed with a huge smile on my face. It felt like I hadn't seen her for so long since so much had happened since we had last talked.

"I have some big news," I said, bursting from the seams. I proceeded to tell her about Vegas, and my findings of about twelve hours ago. At first she said nothing but then responded.

"So you asked him to get a divorce?" she asked, "But now you like him?"

"Yes. I think I love him." It felt so odd to say it out loud, but natural none the less. That was until she went psycho at me.

"Well you have really screwed that up haven't you?" She jumped off my bed with her arms crossed.

"I realise that I hurt him but —"

"But what? You don't care about how you hurt people Nessie. You don't even realise that you're doing it!" I was confused by her intense reaction. Just my luck, I believed that maybe she had feelings for Jacob now too, just to spice up things a little more in my life.

"How have I ever hurt you?" I screamed and was surprised at how loud it was.

"Do you remember about three years ago what we promised each other?" No I had not fricking idea why she was so angry. "You said we would make our own band but no you have to join with the Backstreet Boy just so you can be cool at school."

"What? What has that got to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything! You are a spoilt little brat! Don't hurt Jacob!" she commanded, pointing a skinny russet finger at me, "He doesn't deserve your bullshit. I don't even know how he could have imprinted with someone like-"

"Someone like who Leah?" I asked softly, "Someone like me?"

"Goodbye," she whispered and walked out of my room. Without even thinking I messaged Jacob and asked him to come to my house. He messaged back within a few seconds saying he would be here soon since he was already on his way.

Even though a lot of things pointed in this direction, it still didn't seem real that Jacob could have imprinted with me. It explained why he was so protective, why he stuck around so much, why the divorce hadn't been finalised. But what about my mum? Had I believed a lie?

I hadn't realised how long I had been pondering when I saw Jacob leaning on my door frame.

"Worried about something?" he asked happier than before, with a smile plastered on his face.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes."

"Why haven't you finalised the divorce?" I asked abruptly shocking him a little.

"Well," he gulped, "Everything has been so hectic."

"Don't lie to me Jacob. Have you? I mean, did you... Did you imprint on me?" His face didn't change; he didn't go red or get embarrassed. He actually looked relieved; as if he was glad he didn't have to tell me himself.

"Nessie, I..." he whispered taking a step toward me. Suddenly my phone began ringing in my hand. The screen read CHAD CALLING. My thumb hovered shakily over the accept button. Jacob must have seen this because he backed away and gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry," he said, "Clearly you are preoccupied." He turned and walked out of my room. Thanks to me, again I had ruined everything.

_PS i need new names for the hunters so review and let me know which you suggest._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys another long chapter... please review. I want reviews to reach 205. Thats not too much so I will be updating soon! **

**Love from bella.**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Nessie

My life had already been turned upside down with the news of these hunters, but that shock didn't seem nearly has intense as what I liked to call: the Jacob Affair. I'd married him, slept with him, told him to get a divorce, figured out that I actually loved him, figured out he actually loved me and managed to drive him away again. It made me ask myself many times... what the hell was the matter with me?

And just to add even more to the mix, I was now at an engagement party for Seth and Brielle, where Jacob was and where Leah was too, until she disappeared somewhere... most likely to escape from me.

The party was pretty casual for Alice, and I mean that there were no tuxedos or ball gowns. It was like a garden party only indoors, and she had picked out a beautiful vintage dress for me to wear. It was white, slightly see-through with silver threaded through vertically and came up to about my knee. To add another cringe to the dimension Chad hadn't stopped calling me since the party started and I soon figured out why.

"Hey Aunty Alice, where is the band?" I asked noticing the piano and set up area was empty.

"I should be asking you. Where is Chad?" she frowned eyeing me up and down, "He was meant to be here half an hour ago."

"You invited Chad to be the band?" I choked, almost about to burst into tears. "He won't be coming, and if he does turn up I'm kicking him out."

"Why?" Alice was bewildered and I remembered that only Brielle and Jacob knew of the events of Vegas. "Is it because you broke up? The party is going to be a snoozer if there is no live music Nessie. Can't you just avoid him?"

"It is more than that. I'll promise to tell you after," I yelled as I walked away to the piano.

"What are you doing?"

"I will be the live music," I said a little too loud, making everyone in the room turn around and look at me. "Oh," I stumbled, "Hi. I'm going to be the band tonight, since the other band can't make it anymore. But you don't have to actually listen to me... it isn't a performance or anything... just some background noise," I added. From where I was standing I could see the whole room, including Jacob, sitting on the couch with Seth next to him, a worried look on his face.

All this pain I had caused Jacob, it was time to come out into the open and just be honest. No more secrets, snooping around, second-guessing. Just straight out honesty. And I was going to have to start right now.

"Okay," I said slowly sitting on the piano stool, "So this is an original. So that means I made it up. And I only recently realised who I wrote it for."

"_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_

_(Taste your mouth)_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay"_

I looked up, not sure what I expected to see. I glanced over toward the couch and saw that Jacob had got up and was walking toward the door. As my eyes followed him, he walked straight passed Chad who had just arrived.

Argh! My timing was terrible. I jumped up from the stool so quickly that it crashed to the ground but I kept running toward the door. I pushed it open, so hard it seemed it might break off the hinges but it didn't because Chad followed soon after.

"Baby? Baby wait..." he called grabbing me by the arm, "I've been thinking... and you were right, about the songs, about the writing... about me. I just wanted to say that I'm ready to give this another shot."

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed, "But I'm not. Did you honestly think I'd take you back?"

"It's that Jacob kid isn't it?" he said dropping my arm sourly.

"Yeah it is. And even if it wasn't, you're a prick and a waste of time. Did you think that I wouldn't realise you only wanted me so my dad could pay for your publicity?"

I left him there speechless and ran after Jacob up the driveway.

"Jacob wait!" I screamed.

"The song you wrote for Chad was really great," he continued as he walked, shoulders tensed.

"Will you just let me explain? I don't... I never loved him Jacob." I tried to move in front of him but he was so big he would keep walking. I tried to latch on to his arm, realising this might be my last chance to tell him the truth. He finally stopped and looked at me.

"Listen Nessie, you don't have to lie. I'm sorry I've been acting so protective. You have my permission or blessing or whatever to date this guy... not that you need it anyway. We'll get a divorce whatever." He continued to stride.

"Argh!" I screamed latching on to his arm and pulling him around to face me. I had pulled him too hard; his face was inches from mine. "I didn't write the song for him. I... " my lip quivered as I struggled to get the words out, "I wrote it for you." He reply for a few seconds and I was worried that maybe he didn't believe me. "It was for you."

Slowly he brought a hand to my face to touch my cheek gently and I gulped. I don't know why I was so nervous; it wasn't as if I had never been close to him before. We were married. He pulled my face to his and we shared a slow, but passionate kiss. I pulled away suddenly.

"How could you not know it was for you? I mean seriously, 'Indian summer in the middle of winter'?" I quoted, "And Chad is definitely not a hard candy... with a surprise centre..." He laughed and happiness filed his eyes.

"I didn't think someone like you could love me."

"Someone like me? How could you still love me? My best talent is stuffing things up." We both laughed softly.

"Marrying me was the best stuff up you ever made." I completely agreed.

Leah

I didn't know why I had cracked at Nessie. While it was true that she was pissing me off, and she had hurt Jacob, the way I had reacted was a mystery to me. I guess what it was, was realising that no matter how much she stuffed up Jacob would always forgive her, and I was yet to find someone like that for me. I had had Sam, but he imprinted with my own cousin Emily. Seth now had Brielle, Quil had Claire, Paul and Rachel, and Jared had Kim. Why was it that I received all the bad traits of being a werewolf; phasing, responsibilities, mood swings, male dominated pack and none of the good things like maybe... finding your soul mate?

I wished my dad was still here. He would have been able to reassure me and give me some answers. Right now, I had none of either. As soon as I left Nessie's house I ran straight for the La Push Cemetery where dad's ashes were buried. I would have phased to get there faster but I didn't want to ruin the dress I was going to wear to the party.

By the time I had arrived it was sunset and a pink glaze was set over the sky. I looked down towards my feet as I felt my body begin to crumble, it had been almost five years since I had been back here and dad's grave stood out from all the others. I collapsed to the floor, tears wetting my cheeks. All I wanted was to hug him again, lie next to him. I kicked off my shoes and lay on the grass, gripping it with my hands as I cried.

I didn't hear any footsteps, only a figure stand over me, and the light shielded from my face. I was reluctant to look up but did anyway.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked with actual concern. I didn't know how to answer, and didn't want to, since I didn't know how I would react if I opened my mouth, with all this sudden heat and energy running through my body. I was alright now, just from a single moment's glance.

Without another word the stranger picked me up as if I was feather and stroked my hair.

"You will be fine," he said.

"I know," I whispered and closed my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys! Reviews to reach 218! I know you can do it!_

_Bella_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Nessie**

We walked back slowly toward the house, hand in hand when I realised something was not right. Jacob stiffened also and sharply turned his head toward the bushes.

"What is that?" he asked. The smell flowed through my nostrils, a smell I knew too well.

"It's the humans, the hunters that were in my room. They are here," I said and let go of his arm to run back inside. I was right. As soon as I pushed open the door the smell of human hit me fast and I noticed that my family and the wolves were all frozen too. They were all looking toward the back door where five humans, hunters, were standing.

They looked like they had just come out from some Underworld movie. They were all dressed in grey, long swords, shields, bright eyes. There were four guys and one girl who stood forward. Her eyes were so fiercely green it almost hurt to look at them.

"Sorry for crashing the party," she said sultrily, "But we didn't get a reply to our note."

"It was a set up," Jacob said from behind me, making her head snap toward us.

"Smart puppy," she nodded as she walked toward us, "I can never understand you supernatural folk. In legends you are enemies, born for the specific purpose of killing each other... yet somehow you manage to fall in love." She was right in front of me now, stealing glances between me and Jake.

"What do you want?" I snarled with my teeth gritted.

"And what do we have here? A half caste?"

Her hand touched my hair and she pulled along a tight curl.

"Don't touch me; if you are gonna kill me."

"Well you are right again." She slinked back to where she was standing before. "I am going to kill you. Every last one of you. What you are, is a mutation; a metamorphosis of the human DNA. You don't belong in this world. And it's our job to take you out of it."

"So what now?"

"Next Tuesday, ten o'clock in the clearing."

"What is your name?" Leah called out from behind me, and I didn't even remember her returning. There was something different about her, her eyes, something had changed.

"Jade, that is Victor, Jeremy, Scout and Roman," the hunter replied, "Why do you want to know?"

"So I know your name when I kill you."

Jade just snorted, as if she knew something we didn't. The five hunters turned and left the way they came. Dad, unphased about the whole situation came up to me and Jacob, with a serious look on his face.

"What happened with you two?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously and Jacob angrily.

"Nothing happened," I replied and instantly regretted it.

"Oh. Sorry then." And he walked away. A second later Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me outside again.

"What was that?" he asked. He looked at me. I could have taken an angry look, furious too, but Jake just looked disappointed. But I still couldn't bring myself to give him what he wanted.

"Listen Jacob, I do love you..."

"Then why aren't you rushing to tell your parents that? You would rather tell them about Chad then about me?"

"It isn't like that!"

"What is so shameful about me and you? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I just can't tell them!" I snapped.

"Next Tuesday we could all be dead," he gulped as he walked past me, "I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you. What if it is my last chance with you?"I turned to face him and he continued, "The time we all have left is precious. Nessie, spend yours with who you love, your family." He kept walking, past the door, into the forest.

From behind me a familiar voice spoke, "Nessie let's go to our house," dad said. "Mum and the rest of the family are going to get supplies and have a last hunt." He noticed something was up; I didn't have a voice to give him any answer. We raced across the small field to our little cottage and I realised I hadn't stayed in here in years.

"Now Nessie, answer me. What is wrong? Is it something with Jacob? Why did he storm off?"

"Because I hurt him again dad. I keep hurting him!"

"Hang on one second, I thought you said nothing happened with you two?" He took my silence as confirmation that something had, "I don't want you with hi Nessie you are too young!"

"Too late were already married," I said extremely fast and low hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"What did you just say?" he said, putting down his car keys on the bench and sitting at the kitchen table with me.

"Dad, try to remain calm... but in Vegas..."

"A VEGAS WEDDING?" he shouted and pulled back from the table.

"You're making it sound worse than it is."

"Nessie? Did you get married?"

"Yes... and I'm pretty sure that is not the only thing that happened..."

"What?" he screeched, slamming a fist on the table. It made me even angrier.

"Come on dad it was my wedding night. You can't get angry for that!"

"I can't get angry? Nessie you have gone behind our backs! I knew I could never trust Jacob!"

"It's not his fault!" I shouted, getting up from my chair and pointing a finger to his face. At first he was shocked. "At least He will never walk out on me... And every night we will fall asleep next to each other and wake up next to each other every morning... and I won't be like mum and just ditch him to marry some other guy who treated me like crap."

I had planned to walk out, slam the front door and run into Jacob's arms, but as usual my brilliant plan failed. I opened the door with every intention of doing just that but something stopped me. Caius, Jane and Demetri were standing right in front of me.

"Why Renesmee, you have grown up so much since I last saw you," Jane sneered as she stepped inside. "Hello Edward!"

Suddenly I heard piercing screams from the kitchen and saw dad on the floor writhing in pain.

"Stop!" I shouted and tried to run toward him but Caius and Demetri held me back.

"Come with us quietly and we will leave him alive," they both whispered in unison in my ears.


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review! The story is nearly over... take a guess at how it ends.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Nessie**

What choice did I have? I wasn't stupid enough to trust the Volturi, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that they wouldn't kill Dad. Jane smiled brightly and didn't hold back her excitement as I stepped from their grasp.

"Let him go," I bargained, "And I'll do whatever you say."

"Well that was easier than expected," Caius smirked as he gripped my arm once more and pushed me out the door. From the corner of my eye I saw my father, still squirming with eyes of tremendous sadness.

"Well you know my only weakness," I answered. Out the front of the cottage, a few metres away were three black Mercedes.

"I wouldn't say your family was your _only _weakness. I thought you and a certain puppy shared a thing or too." I growled at the mention of Jacob, although we hadn't really left things well.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing will affect you, if you do everything we say."

I walked in silence as they dragged me to the three cars; similar to Grandpa Carlisle's but somehow more menacing. Caius shoved me into the middle one, and Jane and Demetri jumped in the driver's seat of the two in front and behind us. I examined the car carefully, hoping to find something to use to my advantage. The windows were dark and I observed a lot stronger than your common commercial car, so I wouldn't be able to break through them. The Volturi knew that even with my half-human-half-vampire strength I would try to break any form of restraint they used on me. I did up my seat belt; a habit my mum taught even thought I was never going to have an accident. Suddenly the seat belt tightened to the point where I couldn't breathe and almost miniscule little spikes broke into my skin. I was pulled rigid into the chair.

The Volturi must have done a lot of research about me; if I was to pull the seat belt off suddenly I would grow weak from the small, yet fatal amount of blood that I would lose.

"A neat technology, wouldn't you agree?" Caius smiled from the rear vision mirror.

"It puts a whole new meaning on safety restraints," I murmured and he laughed.

"I like you Renesmee, you're a simple girl. No antics, no tears, no fighting back..."

"Yet," I interjected.

He huffed and sped off behind Jane, through a forest road I had never been down before. Of course they would have found a back way, a way to escape where the wolves wouldn't catch their scent. And even if they did, I doubted Jacob would come after me.

**Jacob**

Have you ever received news that has made you feel like going back in time? Like changing the last twenty four hours, because it could be the last time you spent with your wife? I had told Nessie that I didn't want to see her anymore, that I didn't want to spend possibly the last day of my life with her. An hour later I found out the Volturi kidnapped her.

Ironic isn't it?

We all (wolves, vampires and Brielle) headed back to the Cullen house to discuss strategy, the fact that we could die and to wait for the Volturi to make contact. It seemed extremely bad luck that all of this was happening and the feud with the jaguars and the hunter 'extinction' plot. And maybe that was all of their intentions?

"Maybe they are all working together?" I asked out aloud, making everyone pause their activity and turn my way. "Don't you think it is a bit coincidental that they all planned this... at the one time?"

"No the hunters couldn't be working with the Volturi. They are against all supernatural kind," Edward answered from behind me.

"Maybe that is another twist? Use the Volturi to kill us and the Jaguars and then kill them too?" I'll admit it was a long shot, but there had to be an explanation for this amount of bad luck.

"Well maybe we can get them on our side? If we tell the Volturi their plans?" Brielle suggested, "We would only have a small window of opportunity, the Volturi want us in the clearing twenty minutes after the Hunters arrive," she continued, holding up a note that was pinned to the fridge.

From where I was standing I could see the clear cursive script: _10.30 Tuesday, Clearing._

"If we can create a distraction, get their attention for a few minutes to reveal the Hunter's true colours, we might just win," Bella whispered.

"But what do the Volturi want from us?" I asked.

"I'm hoping a fight," Emmett sneered and for once I wasn't agreeing with him.

"If they wanted a fight, why would they take Renesmee? Maybe she is a bargaining tool," Carlisle asked. He was too kind, and couldn't comprehend that maybe they just wanted us dead, and would use whatever they could to taunt us.

"And anyway, we won't win the fight. The alliance with the Jaguars is ruined; it would be an all out war. It all depends on numbers," I pointed out.

"Jaguars have the least amount of fighters," Brielle said, "Who knows how many warriors the Hunters have but I'm sure it is more than enough to take on all of us. How many do the Volturi have?"

"It all depends on how serious they are and what they want," Carlisle answered, stepping into the middle of the room, "We don't know what they want. It could be about Alice and Edward, or our alliance with the wolves—"

"Or your marriage," Edward snarled at me. Had Renesmee told him? Bella turned to me in shock, but not one of anger; only disbelief.

"Or all of those things," Carlisle finished.

"Or," suggested Emmett, "They could just genuinely hate us and want to finish whatever this is. Where do we go from here?"

"No amount of training is going to help. We need tactics, teams, information. We need to know how to kill the hunters, distract the Volturi and how to defend ourselves against the Jaguars with minimal injuries as possible."

"The Jaguars will not fight if the Chief is killed in battle. Kill him first and they will not fight until a new leader is elected," Brielle said.

"Okay," agreed Carlisle, "I'm usually opposed to the killing of any creature but considering the kind of man he is..."

"I'll do it," she said. Seth reached out a hand to touch arm but she shook it away.

"Your tribe will never accept you again," he whispered.

"I can kill an evil man, but I wouldn't be able to fight against my own tribe. If they were to be our enemy, I wouldn't defend myself against their attacks," she answered.

"Brielle, I need you to brief the wolves on fighting methods of the jaguars, and the legends you have on what is coming. That might be able to give us some information on the number of hunters or strategies. Cullens, we need to hunt," Carlisle briefed and everyone went to work. I was about to go over to where Brielle was, to hear what she had to say but Bella quickly took me by the arm and led me to another room.

"You and Renesmee are married?" she question, one hand around her waist and the other running through her hair. This picture was strangely familiar, and reminded me of how she looked when Edward had left.

"Yes. In Vegas," I said and was about to leave it there but felt complied to tell her the truth. "We were drunk because Chad had just attacked her and one thing led to another and we got married. She wanted a divorce but somehow fell in love in me... but I screwed up today. I got angry at her because she didn't or couldn't tell you guys about us and-and I told her to go away."

"Jacob," she began.

"What if that is the last thing I ever say to her?" I questioned.

"She knows you love her Jacob. You two were meant to be together... and I'm not angry about the Vegas thing. I mean I would have preferred something a bit more sober but marriage is marriage, and I can't say I hadn't been expecting it."

"Bells, I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to save her. I won't let them hurt her."

I told myself that every night until Tuesday. I repeated it over and over in my mind, to hide the feeling that I might not get a chance to save her at all.

**Please review, its nearly over.**


	21. Chapter 21

Renesmee POV

I saw the faint shadows of my family through the fog, followed by the wolf pack to the sides of them. To the opposite side of the clearing were the Jaguars in their unphased form with the entire clan present. The smell of the Hunters lay in the air like an omen.

Next to me Caius had my arms restrained by thick chains and he suddenly grabbed my head to press a sharp dagger against my skin. Behind us were the rest of the Volturi, even the wives.

Caius taunted me as we began to walk through the fog toward my family, "You know we saw you at that hotel in Vegas. Singing to your sweetheart eh?"

I forced my mouth closed and tried to ignore him but it was impossible.

"Young love," he jeered, gently caressing my neck with the blade, "Is there anything more promising?"

After I refused to respond he squeezed my neck harder, forcing me to wince. They had had their fun with me over the last 24 hours; fighting me, torturing me and never missing the opportunity of quenching their thirst with my blood. I had been complemented on my fragrance; it was the perfect mixture of human and vampire apparently.

I was broken, bruised and battered, but I refused to give Caius what he wanted.

"I think it is time that we gave your family a little welcome yes? Why don't you serenade that puppy of yours? Make his eyes water and heart swell with your song?"

I didn't consider Caius to be serious but he rubbed his hand over the bite marks in my jugular and pinched, "Do it!"

A comic voice in my head pondered what I should sing. I considered a few... the Ketchup Song, or This Is What Dreams Are Made Of. But I reconsidered, remembering that if I was going to die I might as well make this a movie moment.

"Never knew I could feel like this..." I began softly, "Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I'm loving you more and more."

Caius dug the knife into my neck, forcing me to sing louder.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Come back to me, and forgive everything!" We stepped into view and my family gasped.

"Keep going Nessie, there is more I am sure!" he taunted, grabbing my hair to control me.

I caught eyes with Jacob, "Seasons may change, winter to spring. I love you, til the end of time."

"Wasn't that fantastic?" Caius grinned, and Jacob stepped forward in anger. Dad grabbed his shoulder.

"Now, now Jacob is it? You might want to listen to what I have to say."

"Yes!" Dad screamed with resentment, "We accept your deal."

"Why, nobody else knows it yet! Are you sure you want to promise such a bargain away without asking the others what they have to give up?"

"I speak for the Cullens, and we agree to your terms."

"What terms?" neither of them answered me, "What terms!" I bellowed.

"Your life for all of theirs, and them for testing." He indicated to the wolves at the second part of his reply, "And don't even think about moving an inch closer to me or so help me I will slit her throat in a second!"

"Daddy, you can't say yes! Daddy, no! Please it isn't worth it!" My family gave me warm looks to comfort me. I refused them. "Mum? Stop it, please don't! I'm just one person. You can't sacrifice each other for one person!"

"Nessie, we have lived long and full lives," my mother soothed.

"No. No...Grandpa? Grandpa please make them stop! You don't understand, I can't, I can't live with that!"

"We agree too," spoke Jacob looking straight at me.

"No you don't! No you don't! You can't, please..."

"This is easier than I thought," Caius said with a smile and looked towards Brielle, "Oh don't worry about your lot, you aren't really involved in this. We don't really mind about big cats! Well with that all figured out I guess we should make the swap?"

My family and wolves began to move past Caius and I to the centre of a circle formed by the Volturi behind us. I tried to stop them by flaying my legs out past them but they ignored me. As Jacob walked past me he kept his eyes ahead. Leah gave a small smile as she walked past.

"No!" I screamed, "I don't accept this deal! I don't accept this deal!"

Caius swivelled around to make me watch my family disappear into the circle of vampires. As I saw my mother reach out her hand to grab my dad's, and Jacob's quick glance behind him to bid me goodbye, I hissed like an endangered animal.

With a sudden jerk of my head, I forced my neck into the blade and winced as it plunged into my skin.

"Nessie, no!" my father screamed and the wolves and my family looked at me with dismay.

Instinctively Caius shoved me to the floor and stepped back. It seemed like slow motion as I fell to the ground with a thud. I felt the blood oozing from my wound and dribbling down my neck onto the damp grass. From my foetal position I saw to my right the steady walk of at least hundred legs entering the clearing. But my eyes began to dim and I faded out of consciousness.


End file.
